Unforeseen
by cessa
Summary: The summer before 6th year, an under-appreciated and bullied Lily Evans is off to Australia. She's ready to forget her tough life at Hogwarts and unreturned crush on James Potter, until one night on the town she runs into a familiar face...CHAP 7 UP!
1. Lily's tears

title: Unforeseen  
  
disclaimer: All Harry Potter realted stuff belongs to JK...OC's and plot belongs to me.  
  
summary: The summer before 6th year, an under-appreciated and bullied Lily Evans is off to Australia. She's ready to forget her tough life at Hogwarts and unreturned crush on James Potter...until one night on the town she runs into a familiar face...  
  
rated: PG-13  
  
A/N- hey guys! Welcome to unforseen...mmmmm, full of Love/hatey goodness and Lily loving James cookies. Oh, and at some point, Sirius is going to be wearing a leather Jacket...yeah baby!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This party is going to rock!"  
  
Sirius Black, as usual overly enthusiastic, was bouncing up and down in his seat facing the others with obvious excitement.  
  
"Remember the first rule of partying,"added Remus Lupin, a more sensible person belonging to the group,"Never say a party is going to be good- if you do...it sucks."  
  
"Really? How so?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"Well there are three rules of throwing a party..."  
  
Natasha Read, a pretty, blonde girl seated next to Remus on the red, Gryffindor common-room couch rolled her eyes and took out her nail file.  
  
"Well, come on then," she said dryly, filing away. "Please enlighten us."  
  
Kate Hutchins, another girl giggled from her spot on the floor, as Remus held up three fingers and began to tick them off, one by one.  
  
"Number one, never say a party is going to rock...because it won't. Number two, don't eat all the party food at once, because it will make you sick, thus rendering you dateless."  
  
Sirius gasped in pure horror and began to hyperventilate. Peter Pedigrew, a chubby boy sitting next to Kate on the floor, reached up and hit him a few times on the back. Sirius recovered after the first bash and had to wrestle Peter's arm away from where it was still whacking his back.  
  
"And the third rule is?" asked Natasha, who had moved off her nails and was now re-applying her lipstick carefully.  
  
"Uh...um. Lets just say I'm working on it."  
  
"Oh, God. Look, can we please just forget about these bloody party rules and discuss who we're actually inviting," snapped Kate, trying to imitate Natasha's careless voice.  
  
"Fine, whatever," replied an annoyed Remus, looking around at them all.  
  
They were in the large, warm Gryffindor Common room. The four forth year students had managed to stay up late to try and organize the big Halloween bash they were throwing for other forth year students.  
  
Kate, a tall brunette had organised for all the younger students to be in bed, and her best friend Natasha, along with Sirius, a tall, handsome flirt, had managed to convince the older student to go to bed early. Peter and Remus were in charge of getting refreshments, a task they handled with flair, judging by the tall beakers of Pumpkin juice and baskets of chrisps...yes, they were all set to have a meeting.  
  
The only two missing were their friends Emily Bell and James Potter. They had played up one to many times in Herbology, and Prof. Mikney, the head of Slytherin had granted them both a detention for that night.  
  
"So who are we going to invite?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"Lets see," Natasha said slowly, holding her lipstick still,"So we agreed to all the forth year students?"  
  
"But what about the Slytherins...who want to invite greasy, old Snape," complained Remus.  
  
Sirius nodded furiously, "And why don't we invite the forth years! They have some pretty hot chicks."  
  
"Look, said Natasha angrily, "You know that if we extend it past forth year, all sorts of randoms will be showing up. Besides, you know that my dad only promised to have this damned party if there wasn't the whole of Britain there!"  
  
"Wow, take a chill pill, Tash," came James Potters voice from across the room. He was filthy, his tall muscular frame was dusted with cobwebs and dirt. Obviously detention had not been too easy on him.  
  
"James!" exclaimed Natasha, her anger disappearing instantly as she jumped up and preceded to brush the dirt off him. "I was just saying that Daddy only promised to have this party if there was only 30 people there. You know how it is...besides, it took 3 letters to convince him to even considering this party! We can't just ruin it now!"  
  
James grabbed her hand before she effectively managed to brush the cobwebs from his crouch and strode over to sit on his favourite armchair.  
  
"She's right." Kate agreed, staring at them all firmly, "I think we're just going to have to invite Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw...That is, those three houses minus anyone we DON'T want to come. Anyone got any requests?"  
  
"Cindy, from Hufflepuff," said James thoughtfully, "She really pisses me off."  
  
"Ok," replied Remus, writing her name down on the not to invite list. "Anyone else?"  
  
The room was thrown into a frenzy as people called out names left right and centre. Eventually they were only down to a list of twenty-seven.  
  
"Anyone else?" questioned James.  
  
"Well....um...there is one more person." Natasha was looking uncomfortable now, as Kate continued, "You know that small, mousy, redheaded one...with the mega thick glasses and dusty looking hair."  
  
"Hang on- I think I know who your talking about." Remus looked although he was thinking hard,"the library girl!."  
  
"Remus you dolt, she's been in Griffindor for as long as we have."  
  
Emily Bell had just reappeared from detention and had eagerly joined their discussion.  
  
"Her Name's Lily. Lily Evans."  
  
"Her?" exclaimed Sirius, "No way!"  
  
"As much as i hate to say it, Sirius is right!" Natasha commented,"she'd probably just spend the whole time in the corner reading or something...remember the other day Katie? We were being perfectly nice- even offered to do her makeup!"  
  
Kate nodded solemnly, her lips pursed together. With Kate's support, Natasha continued, "But she wouldn't hear of it! The stuck-up mouse...she just told us to please leave her alone so she could continue her book in peace...what a bitch."  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't want to come any way." Emily said this very quietly, as though she was trying to convince not just the others, but herself.  
  
"Ok, ok. So we've decided. Lily is definitely crossed out...not that she was even on the list to begin with."  
  
James seemed satisfied and he moved right along and started to ask the group about other guests.  
  
"Now, who do you lot think should come from Hufflepuff."  
  
With all their excitement, Nobody noticed a small, mousy, redhead leave the room quietly. Tears were pouring down her face before she reached up and pulled off her glasses, swiping at them angrily.  
  
Her heart was shattered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nearly 2 years later.  
  
That was one day Lily was always sure she would remember.  
  
She would have wanted to have forgotten it by now...after all, it was 2 years after that night when her personality had been so cruelly disregarded. The only thing that kept her hanging onto the memory, reliving it daily so that it would never be lost into the depths of her mind, was the fact that Lily believed this memory was the key.  
  
The key to unlocking herself.  
  
She believed this so completely for one reason, that day, that one moment in time was a turning point for her...the moment, that moment was the second she realised she needed to change.  
  
Lily wouldn't say that she was hideous looking- sure she was geeky, how could you not be when your mother expected you to be the creme' da 'la creme of any kind of intellectual activity.  
  
Lily supposed that the side of her that had actually once enjoyed life, had run away from her body in terror the second she won "little miss Encyclopedia adventurer" when she was 8.  
  
Yes, Lily Kate Evans was defiantly no party princess.  
  
It was now the summer before her Sixth year and Lily was determined to change herself. She had tried of course...the last two summers to be honest. But there was something keeping her back...something she couldn't quite figure out.  
  
But not this summer. This was the summer Lily was breaking free.  
  
It had all started 2 weeks ago when she was eating her breakfast. Just a normal boring bowl of cereal. At least it was boring until...  
  
"Lily!" Petunia, her boring older sister had screeched. "You've got a letter, and guess what!"  
  
"What," Lily had answered in a bored tone, expecting junk mail.  
  
"Its got a long distance sticker on it!"  
  
Lily had jumped out of her chair and raced across to Petunia. Sure enough, pasted to the front of the thick, white envelope was a sticker, saying Airmail- Australia.  
  
Lily didn't have time to wonder who the hell in Australia would be writing to her. In that split second all she cared about was discovering what the letter said!  
  
Ripping it open, she pulled out a long letter. As she read it, Lily believed her heart had stopped beating. Grabbing the letter she sprinted up to her Mothers bedroom. Not bothering to knock, she burst in excitedly. Her mother looked up from curling her hair in frustration.  
  
"What is it 'Lil? I just missed a piece of hair!"  
  
"Mum! Its Aunt Karen! She wrote me a letter from Australia! Guess what!?"  
  
"What?" her mother said, her voice picking up a pitch. It was obvious from her daughters excitement that something marvelous had happened.  
  
"She want me to come and stay! In muggle Sydney. Oh, Mum..." Lily ran and jumped into Rose's arms. "You wrote to her! You knew I wanted to get away..."  
  
Rose laughed delightedly and hugged Lily back.  
  
"Yes dear, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. I haven't seen Karen in ages and I wasn't sure if she would mind...Oh Lily! I'm delighted."  
  
"So I can go?"  
  
"Yes dear, you can."  
  
"Gosh...so much to do! Mummy...I love you, you know?"  
  
"Yes Lily," laughed her mum, fixing a curl, "I know."  
  
Lily smiled, thinking back over the day that had promised to bring her a new beginning. From that moment on life had become a frenzy. There was so much to organize, so much to do. For the first time in her life Lily was glad she had no friends...saying good-bye would have been too hard.  
  
But now here she was.  
  
On flight 17, destined for Sydney, Australia.  
  
Lily stared out of the small cabin window. Being muggle-born, she had flown before, but this was the first time she had ever gone further than the short trip to France. The trip was a long one, that was for sure. Lily wasn't sure exactly she would survive almost 24 hours of being in this small stuffy space. Only the dreams of Sydney kept her hanging on.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" asked a painfully polite voice next to her.  
  
Lily turned around and was faced with a tall, blonde air hostess, that looked suspiciously like her bitchy room-mate Natasha.  
  
"No thanks," Lily smiled back.  
  
The air hostess gave her a smile and continued up the aisle. Lily could hear her asking the same question in exactly the same voice to the man sitting in front her.  
  
Why did you think of Natasha. Lily asked herself furiously. Remember this holiday is supposed to be a time to forget.  
  
But Lily couldn't forget.  
  
The 10 hours she had completed of the flight already, was wearing down her defences...especially when a handsome voice kept trying to invade her thoughts.  
  
As if you don't spend enough time thinking about him already. a voice scoffed inside her head. Just forget about him already...its never going to happen.  
  
Lily sighed again and tried to focus on the in-flight movie. It was hard though...all she seemed to be able to think about was James Potter.  
  
Lily had a crush on him since the first time she had seen him. It was her first day of Hogwarts and she had been trying to find an empty carriage on the Hogwarts express.  
  
She had been looking up and down the train for about 10 minutes, before she had run into something she didn't think was a luggage cart. Looking up, she had been faced with the most enormous pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Hi," He had said,"New this year as well?"  
  
Lily had been to scared to speak, merely nodding.  
  
"Hope to see you in Griffindor..best house there is!"  
  
He had then waved at her and continued down the hallway. Leaving behind one very smitten girl. She had gotten into Griffindor, but she had never spoken to James Potter again.  
  
From the moment he had arrived he was Mr Cool. Kids wanted to be friends with him, and girls (even at age 11) had wanted to date him. Things never changed, and 5 years later he was still the most popular guy in the school.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was having problems.  
  
She didn't get on with her roommates and her thick glasses and dull hair left her open for ridicule. The fact she was getting perfect grades hardy helped the matter and soon she had completed a technique of blending into the walls. If the bullies couldn't see her, they couldn't mock her, right?  
  
It was a perfect theory...pity it didn't work. Without anyone paying the slightest bit of attention to her, Lily faded more into the background. Lonely as ever.  
  
She was given a prefect badge last year, along with James. He still didn't notice her though, choosing instead to spend the majority of Prefect meetings feeling up Patricia Tinney, a pretty prefect from Hufflepuff. She knew that she was supposed to come out of her shell that year- after the events of forth year she had promised herself. But somehow she couldn't do it.  
  
She continued to watch James from afar however, wishing he would walk up and say, "Lily Evans, right? I'm secretly in love with you..."  
  
Like all pretty daydreams the idea was surreal...and it would never happen.  
  
How did I get onto this train on thought? Lily scolded herself. I'm about to go on the most amazing holiday of my life. No Natasha...No Snape or Patricia. Especially no infatuation with Bloody James Potter.  
  
Lily was determined to break free. She was sure this long absence from James would rid her of this ridiculous crush forever...  
  
At least that was what Lily thought.  
  
She had no idea that at that very moment, one handsome, Gryffindor Chaser was sitting 20 feet in front of her (in first class) trying to chat up the blonde hostess and score a free alcohol.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thanks for reading guys!  
  
Gee..I wonder who that little happy chappy chatting up the hostess is! hmmmm...snape? NO!  
  
Next chapter-  
  
Lily meets her aunt and cousins. Make-over..yeah! Anyone for clubbing ohhh....snogs abound!  
  
Remember! REVIEW!  
  
Im not continuing till I get 10! (just to see if this is worth continuing) 


	2. Kiss? Or miss

James Potter smiled smugly and sipped from the tall glass of orange juice mixed with champagne that he had smuggled from the un-suspecting flight hostess.  
  
His mother, Janet Potter, displaying her almost super-natural sixth sense, turned from the window where she was watching clouds pass and looked at her son suspiciously.  
  
"James?" she said in a firm voice,"what is that you're drinking?"  
  
"Nothing Mum," smiled James with what he hoped looked like an innocent face. "Nothing but fresh, vitamin C enriched orange juice."  
  
Janet hadn't lived with James for sixteen years for nothing however, she knew all his tricks. Grabbing the glass off him, she sniffed it a few times and said to him in a stern voice,  
  
"James? Have you been drinking alcohol again?"  
  
"Moi? Never!" James replied, fluttering his eye-lashes.  
  
Janet didn't buy it.  
  
"James! Please don't tell me you're adapting into one of those revolting American kids! I don't think I could stand it if you went all alcoholic and- "  
  
"Mum-"  
  
"Think of all those parents with no control of their kids....and those Muggles!"  
  
"Mum-"  
  
"Going to their raves and getting "smashed"...its enough to drive me to my death-"  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
James sighed heavily and started listing points onto his fingers.  
  
"I am NOT American. I DON'T drink or do drugs. And NO, I don't go to random raves."  
  
"Yes...of course...Sorry dear." Janet turned back to look out the window, and in no time at all her attention had been caught by a passing cloud.  
  
James sighed again. He couldn't think what had come over his mother recently. She had suddenly assumed that American pop culture was flooding into Britain- that was why he was being forced to take this damned trip in the first place. Janet, who had been dying to visit an old friend who lived in Australia, had decided that James's mind was being "contaminated" by "peer-pressure".  
  
Apparently, Australia was much more secluded, and thus James was being dragged there for a three-week holiday.  
  
He couldn't understand where her sudden fear of him turning into a Muggle was coming from. Janet seemed to think that he would soon be walking around shirtless, with a ponytail and a guitar strapped to his chest. Sure, he liked some of their stuff...the Beatles played great music, as did the Eagles. And yes, James didn't really object to the 'make love, not war' theme that was circulating around. But take his word for it...James would never, ever talk like a yank.  
  
Speaking of accents, James was rather scared of going to Australia. He had heard that the people there hopped around on kangaroos saying 'G'day mate' to any unsuspecting civilian that happened to wander past.  
  
Of course, he had gotten his information from Sirius, so perhaps it wasn't 100% accurate.  
  
The sudden thought of Sirius sent a sharp pain through James chest. It was going to be hard to be away from his best friend. He didn't think they had been separated longer than a few days since they were wandering around in their nappies together.  
  
At Hogwarts, not much had changed. They were still best friends, although they did make form friendships with a few other boys.  
  
James remembered how he had met his other best friend, Remus.  
  
It was their sorting feast and as James was sitting next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table, they noticed a small, pale boy sitting across from them. Sirius had the bright idea of chucking an exploding Jelly bean at him...however, the boy had not reacted as expected (bursting into tears, sobbing). Instead, he had reached into his pocket and shot a few rather interesting curses at them.  
  
Once they had gotten over having blue hair and jelly legs, they recognized a strong connection, and a threesome had been formed. This threesome did eventually grow into four people when they discovered the fourth member of their dormitory, a small, chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Remus, being too nice to leave anyone out, had reached out to him and eventually they became a group of four.  
  
James couldn't imagine belonging to a more loyal, trustworthy group of friends. He knew they would risk their lives for him, as he would risk his for them. Only just last year had they completed such a task, when they underwent the tasks involved, achieving the goal of becoming animagi to help Remus during his monthly werewolf transformations.  
  
James knew how grateful Remus was, but they all passed it off Maurader style, cracking jokes about the illegal sins they could now perform.  
  
Yes, Hogwarts had been fun for James.  
  
He wasn't ashamed to admit his popularity. He knew that the Maunders were the most sought after guys in the school. He himself had been bombarded with cards this Valentine's Day...he knew of only one person who had received more.  
  
Sirius- the school's resident heart-throb.  
  
Sirius had a bad-boy attitude that the girls found sexy and exciting. It was rumored that he had dated every girl in the grade above and the grade below...but none of them knew the real Sirius...the Sirius inside.  
  
James did-- he knew that with Sirius it was all talk. He was the biggest softie in the world when he was around his friends...or for that matter, Emily Bell. James knew (even if Sirius wouldn't admit it) that he had a crush on her...he had even punched some guy in the nose once because he had called her a slut.  
  
To Sirius, Emily was on a pedestal. He respected her and trusted her, and for that reason he would never make a pass on her.  
  
James sighed again...he would miss his friends so much.  
  
But hey-- Australia was supposed to have some very sexy girls...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We are now approaching the decent to our destination, Sydney Airport, Australia. I would ask all passenger to remain in their seats while the seatbelt sign is on. The duty-free tray will be coming around a final time for any last minute purchases. Thank you for traveling with British Airways."  
  
Lily felt a grin slide over her face. They were almost there.  
  
Staring out of the window, she watched as they flew lower and lower over the beautiful city of Sydney. As they crossed the harbor an amazing bridge seemed to stretch to the sky.  
  
The elderly Australian sitting next to Lily must have noticed her amazement, because she leaned over and pointed to the bridge, saying, "It's the Sydney Harbor bridge...nice, isn't it?"  
  
"Spectacular," murmured Lily.  
  
"And that," said the Lady, pointing to a beautiful, white building that sloped like the sails of a boat, "that is the new Sydney Opera House."  
  
Lily's smile grew even wider as she watched the amazing building.  
  
They were descending further down every second and soon they were above the giant airstrip. Lily squeezed her eyes shut...Petunia had told her that the plane was most likely to blow up when it was landing.  
  
She felt the plane hit the tarmac, however, and as they coasted down the runway she opened her eyes, marveling at the huge terminal ahead. The plane soon came to a complete stop in front of terminal three.  
  
Lily believed her heart also came to an abrupt halt.  
  
She was here.  
  
Never had Lily felt such emotions...it was like she was being ripped apart, one side terrified, the other desperate with excitement. What would Aunt Karen think of her? And Uncle Jack? Millions of questions raced through her brain.  
  
She had no idea how she managed to get off the plane, or how she made her way through the coffee-smelling tunnels leading to the airport. Lily wasn't even sure how she came about her luggage, or why she was standing in the pick-up terminal. All she knew was the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily spun around searching for the voice, nervously adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
There it was again...Lily looked to her left and saw her aunt, racing towards her, fiery red hair blowing out behind her. She reached Lily and pulled her into a massive bear hug. When she finally pulled away, she held Lily out at arms distance and studied her carefully.  
  
"So, how are you love? Was the flight okay?"  
  
"It was fine thanks...how is everyone?"  
  
"Oh never mind about them! How's your Mum?"  
  
"Fine thanks," answered Lily shyly, "She sent presents for you all."  
  
"Really?" Karen grinned mischievously, "Lets get you home then!"  
  
She wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder and lead her to the car.  
  
It took a long time to get out if the crowded carpark, but finally they were on the highway, windows open and crisp winter air blowing in.  
  
"So I hear you're little-miss-magic," Karen said to Lily, a smile on her face, "How marvelous. I mean, at first we were slightly confused and to be honest, a little scared, but then your Mum sent us some amazing pamphlets- and now we think its great!"  
  
Lily smiled shyly and nodded.  
  
"So what's Hogwarts like?"  
  
"Well its amazing really!" said Lily, losing some of her initial shyness as she began to explain about all the amazing things that happened there.  
  
"And your friends? What are they like- geez, wish I had magical friends!"  
  
Aunt Karen must have noticed that a stricken look passed across Lily's face, because she dropped the subject immediately and started to point out the different sites.  
  
Soon they were passing over a large bridge, which Karen identified as the 'split bridge' ("It's called that because when boats come, it separates to let them through"). Once across, they began to drive along a series of twisty roads that lead past a small shopping area and onto a street that overlooked the harbor.  
  
Lily couldn't help but remember, as they passed the massive houses, her mother warning her that Karen had made a very good marriage. Actually, Lily thought, glancing at a particularly big house, she must have made a GREAT marriage.  
  
Soon they came to a stop in front of a pair of massive gates. Karen rolled down her window and pressed the intercom next to the car. A buzzing noise sounded before a deep male voice boomed out,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jack, it's me...I've got Lily."  
  
"Ok, I'll buzz you in."  
  
Another loud buzz sounded as the gates creaked open. Karen drove through the gap and parked in front of another metal gate.  
  
The buzzer action was repeated again, and Karen pushed it open. It led to a number of steps, that led downwards towards one of the most spectacular houses Lily had ever seen.  
  
It was white, and the whole thing seemed to be almost made up of glass. Instead of going upwards as most houses do, it was multi-layered and tumbled down the hill so that the garden was right in front of the harbor. Lily could see a yacht parked in front of a small dock, far down below.  
  
The big blue doors in front of her suddenly opened and a stampede of people came thundering out. They advanced towards Lily, who shrunk back behind her Aunt.  
  
"OY!" yelled Karen and everyone stopped, "Let's not overwhelm the poor girl."  
  
Laughter sounded and everyone spread out into a line made up of cousins and an Uncle. Karen began the task of introducing everyone.  
  
"These are the twins, Sonya and Sam."  
  
A pair of kids that looked about Lily's age waved at her and smiled. Lily smiled back- they seemed nice enough.  
  
"And this is Kaitlyn."  
  
A cute little girl, who looked around eight smiled shyly. The small boy next to her suddenly nudged her out of the way and said to Lily in a matter of fact sort of way,  
  
"I'm Ben...I'm this many!"  
  
He held up 5 fingers and Lily was immediately enchanted.  
  
"Yes, well," Karen said playfully, picking him up and setting him to the side. "And this is the most immature of all. Lily, meet Jack."  
  
A tall, handsome man, who looked as if he had Brazilian blood, shook her hand firmly. He then turned to his wife and scooped her up.  
  
"Immature! I'll show you immature!"  
  
Karen shrieked in false alarm and the kids laughed hysterically. Lily adjusted her glasses, unsure what to do, until Sonya stepped forward and said,  
  
"Hi! You're bunking in with me. Want to go see my room?"  
  
Lily nodded shyly, and Sonya grabbed her hand, leading her inside the house.  
  
Sonya's room was on the third floor down, and to get to it they passed through a great number of amazing rooms, all decorated with sculptures and paintings. Lily wondered how the Mazeilles managed to raise four kids in it! Eventually they reached their destination, a bright turquoise room decorated with all sorts of posters.  
  
Lily wandered over and looked at the most recent school photo of Sonya. She couldn't help but notice that her cousin was stunning. She was an unusual mixture of her parents, with her mother's pale English skin, and curvaceous figure. She had inherited her father's dark eyes and thick lashes however, as well as his straight, dark hair. Her features were certainly unusual, but Sonya managed to carry it off, and Lily thought she looked beautiful.  
  
"So...how do you like Australia?" asked Sonya, after flopping into a hot pink bean bag chair.  
  
"It's great so far," answered Lily softly.  
  
"I'm jealous of you though! England sounds so amazingly great! I want to go with a boyfriend to one of those castles...mmm, think of all the pashing."  
  
"Pashing?" Lily didn't like to interrupt, but she had no idea what it meant.  
  
Sonya looked a bit confused for a moment, before giggling and answering, "Okay, okay...in English, I mean kissing, you know, snogging!"  
  
"Ah," said Lily shyly, "You mean pulling?"  
  
"You call it pulling over there!"  
  
Sonya giggled again, and when Lily didn't join in, Sonya shot her an extra nice smile, "Are you always this quiet?"  
  
"Usually...I'm shy," Lily admitted.  
  
"Hmmm....well, that's going to have to change. In this household quiet people don't last too long!"  
  
Sonya then jumped into a mime of how you have to be assertive to nab the best breakfast cereals. Lily found herself in stitches and Sonya pulled her to the floor next to her.  
  
"So, Lily Evans. Ever played Twister?"  
  
"Twister?"  
  
Sonya grinned evilly and grabbed a game from her top shelf.  
  
"Than you haven't quite lived."  
  
Soon Lily was laughing hysterically as Sonya tried to twist herself into a completely random shapes. Mid-game, Sam sauntered in, and soon launched a tickle attack on both girls when they were utterly helpless.  
  
They all collapsed into a heap on the floor and Sam exclaimed,  
  
"Fun game, aye?"  
  
"You have no idea..." said Lily more confident then she had ever been.  
  
She wasn't quite sure, but she thought this may have been one of the greatest days of her life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
James was lying on his back in their massive hotel room, watching the ceiling and counting the number of times his mother asked him to get changed for dinner.  
  
So far he had reached five.  
  
"James, will you please get changed for dinner...how many times do I have to ask?"  
  
Better make that six.  
  
He was extremely bored. After getting off the plane, they had caught an ugly Muggle bus into the city and checked in at a swanky hotel called 'The Renaissance."  
  
Since then, they had done pretty much nothing.  
  
James had asked if he could go exploring, but Janet had insisted he stay where he was until she had finished sorting out their itinerary. This pretty much meant that there was nothing to do but count meaningless things and watch the ceiling- both of which James had completed.  
  
His Mother was now sending stealth owls (owls that could not be seen by Muggles) that she had hired from a small Wizarding post office, hidden in a small corner of the city, to all her Australian friends, trying to figure out where they were going to stay.  
  
She also had decided that it took several hours to get ready for dinner and had been pestering James about getting changed since four-o-clock in the afternoon.  
  
Sighing, James decided to make her dreams come true, and wandered into the bathroom, where he changed into a pair of smart black pants and an ironed blue shirt. When he emerged, he let Janet fuss over his hair for several more minutes, then grabbed his glasses and smashed them onto his face.  
  
After emerging from their room, they had to travel through several corridors, downwards, via a large elevator, to the second floor and walk through a bar and a club to reach the Posh, upper-class restaurant.  
  
After a short wait, they were seated by a waiter, who introduced himself as Michael, next to a window that overlooked the darkening city. The Harbor bridge was especially spectacular, lit up with lights.  
  
"James," Janet said softly, "Linda replied and said we could stay with her in her unit in Manly. She said that there was a few wizarding locations hidden around and about and she has a son about your age."  
  
"Really? What's his name?"  
  
"Can't think what it is at this moment, but he goes to the A.N.I.W.W."  
  
"Serious? Isn't that hard to get into...what does it stand for again?"  
  
"Australian National Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I think it is a bit difficult to get into. Apparently, he's there on scholarship, but he's back for the holidays so there will be someone your age to hang around with. Supposedly there's some great teen-clubs in the area."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed James as a waiter walked up to take their orders.  
  
The food came surprisingly fast, and as James ate his Veal cutlet, he smiled flirtatiously at the pretty blonde sitting with her parents at the table next to them.  
  
He was in good spirits...tomorrow they would be out of this boring hotel and he would have someone to show him about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sam, could you please pass me the potatoes?"  
  
"Sure thing," answered Sam, sliding the dish across the table to where Karen was sitting. Lily who was sitting next to him had to quickly move her arm out of the way in order to avoid being run over.  
  
She couldn't remember a time where she felt so comfortable. She had only known these people for a day and already they were accepting her into the family. The best thing about it was that there was no uncomfortable silences, or people avoiding her.  
  
Sonya was an easy person to talk to, and Lily was amazed how quickly a friendship had formed between them. She was used to being shunned- not treated as though she was an equal, which Sonya so admirably did. Lily also felt that she got on well with Sam.  
  
Unlike Sonya, he was good at school, so before dinner, Lily had played a game of cards with him and discussed the differences in their educations.  
  
"So, Lily...jet-lagged yet?"  
  
Lily turned to smile at Jack.  
  
"Not yet- I expect that it will hit me sometime soon though."  
  
"Not too soon, I hope," added Sam, grinning, "My best friend, B.J is coming over after dinner, and I want you to meet him!"  
  
Sonya's head immediately snapped up.  
  
"Ben is coming HERE?"  
  
Sam laughed...obviously he knew something that the rest of the family, aside from him and Sonya, didn't.  
  
"Yes, Ben is coming here...and call him B.J for god's sake." Sam then turned to Lily, "He hates being called Ben. He says it makes him sound like he's in the army or something."  
  
Lily giggled, as Sonya jumped up from the table saying, "May Lily and I please be excused?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Karen, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Great, thanks," cried Sonya, standing up quickly and dragging Lily along with her. She didn't stop until they were both safely seated inside Sonya's room...the door shut firmly behind them.  
  
"Oh my God...Lily! B.J is the hottest guy ever. You should see him...he has the most amazing blue eyes and..."  
  
Overcome, Sonya flopped onto her bed and sighed dreamily.  
  
"So he's pretty good-looking?"  
  
"Like, YES!" cried Sonya, suddenly launching herself up from the bed, "I just thought of something...he's coming here and I'm wearing this old thing!"  
  
Lily studied Sonya closely. She couldn't see what was wrong with her cousins jeans and jumper. Sonya obviously could, however, as she jumped up and started rummaging through her wardrobe...  
  
"Oh, dammit. I have nothing to wear! And I really do mean nothing..." suddenly Sonya turned towards Lily with a glint in her eyes, "Lil..." she said, turning puppy eyes on full blast. "Could I maybe--you know, borrow some clothes?"  
  
Lily's eyes opened wide. She had nothing to lend Sonya...all her clothes were dingy and unfashionable.  
  
Sonya, mistaking the situation, got down on her hands and knees begging, "Please Lily! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Sure," Lily finally gave up, "But I should warn you that I have seriously no clothes!"  
  
"Yes!" Sonya exclaimed, pulling Lily into a hug, before attacking her bags...  
  
"Ah." She said a few minutes later when she had emerged, "I get your point. You are in need of some serious shopping."  
  
"I know..." said Lily miserably.  
  
Sonya seeing that Lily was close to being upset, reached out and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"It doesn't matter what your clothes are like--it matters what your personality is like. And you, my friend, have nothing to worry about there."  
  
"Really?" Lily sniffed. She was about to tell Sonya about how at her school it DID matter what you look like...She remembered one day last year when she had ventured into Hogsmeade...  
  
----- Lily wandered down the street of Hogsmeade, nervously looking from side to side. Couples were strolling along beside her, along with large, giggling groups of girls.  
  
Lily immediately felt sick...she shouldn't have come. She had no place here among these loud, uncaring people. She didn't have the same life as them...the same energy.  
  
She should have stayed at school and studied.  
  
Another group of girls wandered past and began to chatter loudly and rudely. Lily self consciously tugged at her knee length wool skirt and hugged her arms around her pink-cardigan covered chest.  
  
As they walked away she could hear them exclaim, "Did you see what that girl was wearing?"  
  
"Tell me about it...she looked like some sort of rodent."  
  
"Isn't she the girl who went alone to the disco...you know, the one who wore that ugly-as-hell dress?"  
  
"I don't think so...that girl was at least pretty."  
  
Lily held her tears back, chanting in her head that she was better than them...she was better.  
  
"I get your point...look at her hair," they all paused to giggle.  
  
"Looks like she's been rolling around in filth."  
  
There was a short pause before one of the girls gathered the rest in a said in a low vicious voice,  
  
"No wonder she looks like that...she's a disgusting little mudblood."  
  
Lily's facade of indifference collapsed. Tears streaming down her face, she had hurried back to the safety of Hogwarts and the comfort of the library.-- ----  
  
"Lily?" Sonya's voice brought her back to reality. "Lily? What's wrong?"  
  
Lily could hold it in no longer.  
  
Bursting into tears she related to Sonya about how lonely she was, and how much she hated her school. She even told her about her crush on James Potter and all her problems about bullying.  
  
Sonya waited quietly until she had finished talking, then handed her a tissue.  
  
"Blow." she said simply, waiting for Lily to stop crying. When she had, Sonya pulled her into a hug then held her at arms length.  
  
"Listen here Lily, I've only known you for one day, and already I think you're on of the nicest people I've ever met. You get on with all of us so well...see? There's nothing wrong with you. If anyone has problems, it's those annoying bitches in your dorm."  
  
"Emily's not so bad."  
  
"But she's still not so good?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"But I'll tell you what. By the time you go back to school next year, you will be a changed girl! First I want you to think confidently! Now, I know the only way I'm going to prove to you that you're a gorgeous-"  
  
"But I'm not!" Lily interrupted.  
  
Sonya blocked her eyes and yelled out, "Not listening!" until Lily shut up again.  
  
"You are so, and that's what I'm about to prove to you. You know that B.J is coming over this evening?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I guarantee that when he gets here you will be a gorgeous, gorgeous babe...And I promise that he will not be able to take his eyes off you."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"You can shut-up now, Lily...I made you a promise, and Sonya Marie Mazeille always keeps her promises."  
  
She then sat Lily down in front of her vanity and glanced at all the cosmetics lined up in a row.  
  
"Now...where to start?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Sam had eaten a tuna sandwich, played a game of cards (unfortunately with Kaitlyn, who had a tendency to cheat) and written an essay (for no apparent reason).  
  
He was just going to ask Lily if she wanted to have a game of poker, when the door buzzer went off. BJ had arrived.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sonya put a little bit more blush on Lily's face, then put the brush down, flamboyantly exclaiming, "All done!"  
  
Lily reached up to touch her face, but Sonya batted her hand away impatiently.  
  
"So tell me Lily, how urgently do you need to wear your glasses?"  
  
"I don't really. They're only reading glasses."  
  
"Then why do you wear them?"  
  
"I guess its just habit."  
  
Sonya sighed, exasperated, and took the glasses from the vanity. Lily opened her eyes and watched in horror as Sonya neatly snapped them in half.  
  
"Sonya!"  
  
"Relax...I'll pay for a new pair. Seriously! These ones look like my Great Grandma's specs."  
  
"Well...alright then."  
  
Sonya grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her over to a mirror, exclaiming, "Eyes closed now. Ready?" She placed her directly in front of it, "Okay? Look!"  
  
Lily opened her eyes and gasped. Staring back at her was a face that she didn't recognize...this face was beautiful.  
  
"What did you do?!" she exclaimed, turning to Sonya with hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"Not much. I told you were gorgeous. All I had to do was take off your glasses-- the rest is superficial."  
  
Lily let out a cry of delight and twirled across the room, grabbing Sonya and pulling her into a waltz.  
  
"Alright, alright!" exclaimed Sonya, laughing happily, "Come on, I have to get you into a decent outfit before..."  
  
She paused momentarily and Lily could clearly hear a voice she didn't recognize coming down the stairs.  
  
"Crap! He's here!"  
  
She ran over to her closet and began sorting through clothes frantically. Finally, she pulled out a powder-blue jumper and a pair of black flares.  
  
"Quick...chuck these on."  
  
Lily did, getting stuck in the jumper mid-way. Sonya followed her example (aside from getting stuck) and pulled on an orange mini-skirt and a white shirt.  
  
They both stood in front of the mirror, and Lily could hardy believe that the reflection was hers.  
  
"See," said Sonya knowledgeably, "Perfect figures...runs in the family."  
  
Lily had to stifle a laugh. Sonya never held anything back- she was as honest and plain as black and white. Lily stared into the mirror again. Could it be possible that she looked even remotely similar to this Amazonian goddess standing next to her? No, she decided, it couldn't be.  
  
"Ready?" Sonya asked her, eyes wide with a big grin.  
  
"As ready as I'm ever going to be..."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Sonya marched towards the door as if she was going to war. Lily almost expected her to turn around and bark, "Sargent Evans? Are we ready at 700 hours to approach foreign territory?"  
  
Instead she turned around and muttered, "I am, like, so nervous right about now."  
  
"Chill..." said Lily, stepping neatly in front of Sonya, who seemed to be frozen to the spot, and pushing open the door.  
  
Sitting on the couch in front of the projector screen was Sam, with an adorable guy that Lily guessed must be BJ. Immediately Lily shrunk back behind Sonya, who had leapt into action, sauntering sexily up to the couch and sitting delicately next to BJ.  
  
"Hey BJ...this is my cousin, Lily."  
  
He turned around, and Lily felt like fainting. He was absolutely gorgeous, with his black hair and deep tan. Lily had to concentrate hard to stop herself from dribbling all over the carpet.  
  
"Hey, Lily," he said to her, his voice deep.  
  
"Hello..." she whispered...Lily never spoke to guys...never. The closest she had ever come was dreaming about it. But dreams and reality were two different things as Lily was so often reminded.  
  
"Your accent is cute," he said, grinning devilishly at her.  
  
"Thanks...you sound kinda cool too," the closest she would ever come to a compliment!  
  
He laughed, though in a nice sort of way, and patted the chair next to him. She went and sat down, very much aware that Sonya was giving her the thumbs up from the other side.  
  
Once a movie came on to the T.V things got easier. Lily found that there was no awkward silences. Yes, all the hype that people made about talking to boys was false...it was nothing. Really.  
  
"So..." BJ said after the movie had finished. "Anyone wanna go look at the stars?"  
  
Sonya let out a massive fake yawn, and announced she was going to bed. Kissing them all on the cheek, she backed out of the room, nodding furiously at Lily the whole time. Drawing up her courage, Lily turned to BJ and said shyly,"I wouldn't mind."  
  
He grinned, grabbed her hand and lead her outside. Soon they were standing on the balcony, looking out at the amazing view.  
  
"So..."He said, shooting a sideways glance at her, "Sam tells me you're magic."  
  
"He did?" Lily muttered, glaring. Now what was he going to think?  
  
"Yeah. I think its pretty cool. I have a friend who's magical. Went to primary school with me and we kept in touch. He doesn't have un-magical parents though. Apparently his mum's a witch but his dad's not."  
  
"Really?" said Lily, interested immediately, "Do you know what school he's at?"  
  
"Nah," replied BJ, "All I know is that he goes to a boarding school way out near the desert. Hey...you look cold."  
  
Lily almost said that she was fine, until she realised his true intentions. Smiling bravely, she said in the most stable voice she could muster, "Yeah...I am a bit. I was so excited coming to Australia that I forgot that it was winter over here."  
  
BJ shot her a amused look, then wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in closer to him.  
  
"Is that better?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Much."  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips brush across her cheek. Lily looked up startled, right into his eyes. For a second she fooled herself...pretended that it was James...in her imagination he had taken her out to the Quidditch pitch to watch the stars.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and indulged in this fantasy for a minute until she felt warm lips begin to caress her own. Her eyes snapped open and her illusion was shattered.  
  
She was in Australia, this was BJ, and she was experiencing her First Kiss.  
  
Suddenly a massive sense of fear overtook her. She was Lily Evans! Girls like her didn't do things like this. Especially not with someone so handsome and charismatic...it wasn't done.  
  
Any second now BJ was going to realise the mistake he had made...realise that she was just the geeky girl that everyone laughed at.  
  
The panic flooded into her brain as she pushed BJ away, her breathing heavy.  
  
"What?" he asked, voice thick.  
  
"No-nothing," she said, voice trembling, "I...I'm just really t-tired."  
  
She turned and ran back into the house, pushing past Sam who was walking towards her, worried. She made it into Sonya's bedroom and crouched behind the door. She could hear BJ enter the lounge and Sam stop him.  
  
"What did you do to her?" came Sam's voice angrily,"She was trembling like a rabbit."  
  
"Nothing- I swear. I just kissed her and she freaked out...Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with her."  
  
Lily slid down to the floor.  
  
"No," she whispered, "Nobody knows what's wrong with me." -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Wow!  
You guys are the best, nicest, most wonderfullest reviewers ever! I have to add in, that the idea's for Stealth Owls come from Lori's amazing fic, "The Paradigm of Uncertainty."  
  
Seriously- I was blown away by how much you responded...cus I love it when people shout out to their reviewers I've decided to do it too!  
  
*Liat86: I'm glad you liked the idea! It was just some random thing that hit me one day!  
  
*me: Actually, in an interview, JK said that James was a chaser...I get confused as well, cus the movie mixes it all up. I like James better as a chaser anyway...it would be a bit cliche if he was a seeker. Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
*RoCkErChIcK: thanks heaps! Your review made my morning!  
  
*shortshrimp: glad you liked it! Thanks for the great review!  
  
*Lavon: don't worry, corniness rules the world! (well aside from those annoying pick up lines, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" ugh (shudders) thanks a bunch!  
  
*Lil-Brat888: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW, your review was so nice! I know what you mean- Kids can be way harsh. I had the worst time at age 11...how young is that!  
  
*Male Volent: I agree, she definitaly needs one...look at the coke-bottle glasses! thanks!  
  
*Hanna-chan: I'll try, thanks for the smashing review!  
  
(sorry everyone...I'm running out of words to put before review! Soon I'm going to be going, "Thanks for the...uh...Mittens? review?")  
  
*crystal shards: awwwwwww, thanks for the grand? review!  
  
*Male Volent: hahahah! you again! (not that I mind! double reviewers rock!)  
  
*Brooke Windome: Thanks! Your review rocked too!  
  
*Amelia: Thanks a bundle! your review was super! (as I said, I'm fastly running out of adjectives...I almost said you review was a carrot then!)  
  
*lils: I know! They should be put in a lunch-box and shoved in a fridge...only to be poked once a week with twigs. Thanks for the review!  
  
*fluffymufin: I made this one longer!  
  
*Laure: lol, thanks! your review was like a chocolate-chip-cookie! (not too sure what that means except it was grand!)  
  
*milky: See I did do it semi-quick! thanks for the nice-spice review!  
  
*The Elfin Child: Thanks for the coolios review!  
  
*KawaiinessPnay: Thanks! I will...your review was like another chocolate- chip-cookie!  
  
*Scarlett*eyes: I know...they do get a bit cliche. Hopefully this one bends the rules abit...thanks!  
  
*Lavinia: Thanks! I will soon...Rock on reviewing!  
  
*AnGeL*Of*MiNe luvya DaNiEl: Thanks! Your review was very very good. (for lack of another cool words)  
  
*Shinning Crystal: okookokokookokokokokokokookokokokokokokokokokookokokokokokokokook- thanks for the cool as a pool review! Go team!  
  
Ok- are we all alright after that little burst of insanity! Hope all the replys to the reviewers were ok!  
  
REVIEW! come'on chant it with me! REVIEW!  
  
Go team!  
  
Bye! 


	3. Boomerangs?

It was almost noon when Lily struggled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom.  
  
She couldn't remember much until the first splash of ice cold water sent her memories through the roof.  
  
She, Lily Evans, had been kissed.  
  
Lily studied herself in the mirror...she didn't look any different. Moving closer Lily studied her face harder...nope, nothing had changed--except for the irritating fact that she was getting a few blemishes on her skin--she blamed the make-up that was still thick on her face. Yesterday she hadn't had the energy or the courage to emerge from Sonyas room and venture to wash it all off.  
  
Lily had always been told that your first kiss could change your life...glaring at her smudgy reflection she wondered what romantic little twit had made that up.  
  
Sighing, Lily strolled back into the lounge and collapsed on the sofa, switching on the TV and immediately flicking through the channels from one crappy sitcom to the next.  
  
Lily hated daytime Television.  
  
The matter barely improved as Sonya skipped into the room and flopped down next to Lily.  
  
"Morning, Bella!"  
  
"Bella? Sonya, my name's Lily."  
  
"Bella is beautiful in Italian."  
  
Lily snapped.  
  
"For Godsake! I'm not the slightest bit pretty! Can you just get over it already...I'm ugly, I'm boring and no sane guy would ever be interested."  
  
Sonya glanced at her curiously, then reached over and flicked her in the head.  
  
"Why can't you see your beauty? Why must you always avoid it and make excuses. I saw BJ yesterday! He was all over you and I'm pretty sure he's sane!"  
  
Lily, unused to her cousin's harsh voice looked over in alarm. Suddenly she realised what Sonya had done for her. Sonya had liked BJ first, but like the gorgeous person that she was, she had given him to Lily, if only for a chance to see her accept herself.  
  
"Oh, Sonya..." Lily said, tears pooling, "I'm really sorry ok...I know that you liked BJ and I know I just took him."  
  
"Its because I wanted you to have him." Sonya answered simply. "What happened, by the way...Sam told me this morning that something had upset you last night?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
Sonya raised one eyebrow then swung Lily around in the couch to face her.  
  
"Now Lily," she warned, "Cousins tell each other all! So spill!"  
  
"Its just...he kissed me."  
  
"What!" Sonya squealed, before pulling Lily into a hug, "I told you Bella, I told you he'd find you beautiful."  
  
"But..."  
  
Sonya glanced at her suspiciously, "But what?"  
  
"I, uh, I pulled away."  
  
"You. Did. WHAT!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! It was like this dam had burst inside or me...all these emotions all these feelings. Suddenly I was terrified- what if I screwed up? What if he laughed..."Lily went quiet, then looked around nervously and leaned in closer, " What if he decided that I was just a silly, little geek. I wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
Sonya studied her face carefully and nodded slowly, "I think I know what you mean--once I went to this disco and this total sex-god started to chat me up. At first I was ecstatic, then I started to wonder...What if we kissed and he humiliated me? What if it was a joke.."  
  
"But Sonya! You're gorgeous!"  
  
"So are you! But do you believe it?"  
  
Lily went quiet...her cousin had a point. Suddenly she realised something odd-- there was no noise anywhere in the house.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"At school or at work."  
  
"What? But its the holidays!"  
  
"Maybe off in Pommy-land it is. Over here were not quite on winter break yet."  
  
"Hold on." Lily looked at Sonya carefully, "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Because Mum didn't want you home alone!" Sonya answered happily. "Today I'm taking you into the city to go shopping...can't have you wearing those daggy clothes all holidays! We'll be clubbing a bit you know."  
  
"Gee," Lily said dryly, "I don't know whether to be happy or offended."  
  
"Happy." Said Sonya firmly, "Now com'on, I wanna get you looking Gorgeous for the city."  
  
Lily giggled as they skipped into Sonya's room.  
  
Sonya rushed over to her closet and pulled a few dresses out...Looking over Lily with a critical eye, she finally decided on a emerald green mini and a white floaty top.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked Nervously, glancing at the top, "That looks kinda see-through."  
  
Sonya scoffed as she pulled on her own white mini and metallic, blue jacket. "It's the seventies, Lily! I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone wandering around naked!"  
  
Lily gasped, wrinkled her nose then pulled on the shirt, Wizards tended to be a little cut off from the muggle world and Lily often forgot how wild muggle 'pop' culture could get.  
  
Surprisingly, once she had the outfit on she noticed that Sonya was right. It did look amazing, the green skirt setting off her eyes, and the hippy- style blouse making her face appear to glow in health (like a mint commercial or something). A little green eye-shadow completed the look and Sonya even managed to borrow something off Lily for a change-- apparently Lily's large tortoise-shell sun-glasses were in at the moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Linda, sweetie! It been so long since I've seen you!"  
  
"Jan! How are you?"  
  
Janet Potter air kissed her friend a few times before pulling her in a massive hug. James caught the eye of a sandy-haired boy standing off to one side and the both tried hard not to break into loud gales of laughter. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful, earning a glare from both respective Mothers.  
  
"Hi, my names Dustin," said the boy when they had finally stopped laughing, " Dustin Wagner."  
  
"I'm James Potter," James replied grinning.  
  
"Ah...so I finally meet the great James Potter."  
  
"The great James Potter?" James asked confused.  
  
"Well, that's the impression I got after my cousin talked about you for an hour straight."  
  
James looked at Dustin quizzically, he was pretty sure he didn't know anyone with the name of Wagner, especially someone who would know him well enough to talk about him in such a way.  
  
"Who exactly is your cousin..."  
  
"Ever met Samantha Bones? I think she's in Hufflepuff. Apparently she's had a bit of a crush on you for awhile."  
  
James wracked his brain for an answer. He was pretty sure he had heard of her, but he couldn't put a face to the name.  
  
"Uh, to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure who she is."  
  
Dustin grinned and patted James on the back, "No sweat...Sam's the kind of girl that gets mad crushes on guys she's never even talked to."  
  
"Typical girl, you mean?"  
  
"You're all right, Potter," Dustin said, patting James on the back, "You're all right.  
  
An hour later James found himself being pulled through the streets of Manly, his mother happily occupied with a plate of cucumber sandwiches and lemonade. He wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but he hoped it was somewhere interesting-- so far Manly seemed to be solely made up of Sandwich bars and smoothie shops. They suddenly took and abrupt turn and James looked around skeptically.  
  
"Uh, where exactly are we?"  
  
"In the wizarding part of Manly."  
  
"But this is just...just," James stared at the dark alley behind a Chinese restaurant, "This is an Alley."  
  
Dustin sighed and took out his wand. A dusty tap was sitting next to them, attached to a dark section of the grimy wall, and Dustin tapped it three times.  
  
"I thought you were a wizard James!" said Dustin grinning," Haven't you noticed that in our world nothing is ever what it seems."  
  
"True..." admitted James as he watched the wall melt away into a golden door, glimmering through the darkness  
  
"Open it," instructed Dustin, and James did cautiously.  
  
Immediately, bright sunlight hit them, steaming from a large and cheery street filled with amazing shops. Dustin pulled James along the street, ignoring the small stores filled with magical boomerangs and weird smelling potions ingredients. He's didn't stop until they reached a massive store, sitting in between a pet-shop and a wand maker.  
  
This was the Quiddich store.  
  
James eyes opened wide in delight as Dustin pulled him in. They were surrounded by beautiful brooms. Some James had heard of, like the 'Nimbus100'. Others were completely new to him, adorned with tags saying 'Australian made', they lined up with strange sounding names, like, 'The boomerang', or 'Dingo25'.  
  
James picked one of these up, admiring the thin handle and neat twigs...it reminded him of the 'Cleansweep 6', the fasted broom in Britain.  
  
While James was admiring the broom, Dustin was off buying Quiddich trading cards and ordering some new broom polish.  
  
"You play?" James asked, wandering over.  
  
Dustin looked at him as if he was crazy, then nodded. "Yup, I play Beater."  
  
James laughed, "The position suits you."  
  
"And yourself?"  
  
"A chaser- got accepted onto the team three years ago."  
  
"Good on you mate."  
  
"Yeah...Hey, I'm getting pretty hungry. Is there anywhere around here where I can get something to eat?"  
  
"The Hungarian...Food's pretty good and a heap of hot witches hang around there."  
  
"I've got a Girlfriend."  
  
"Really? What's her name then?"  
  
"Natasha."  
  
Dustin grinned and thumped James on the shoulder, "Tell her she better watch out- what with Samantha on the prowl."  
  
"Don't worry," James answered laughing, "Tash can look after herself...trust me, it's your cousin who needs to watch out! She might find a stiletto chucked at her."  
  
"Tough lady, huh?"  
  
"Brutal- but she's damn hot as well."  
  
"I guess that's all that matters." Dustin said, leading James into a small, cozy cafe. "But forget about her mate, you're on holidays! Look at that hottie!"  
  
James followed his friends eyes, until he saw a gorgeous blonde, sitting at a booth and chatting to her friends.  
  
"She's all right I guess..."  
  
"Are you kidding! She's a total Babe!"  
  
"I guess. Hey, is there anything cool we can do tonight? I'm sick of just sitting around, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't done anything since I got back from School. Theres a pretty cool teen club in the city, if you want to go? Its called the 'Ice house'."  
  
"That would be mad!"  
  
"Right then." Said Dustin, as their food appeared, "That's settled...tonight we go to the Ice-house."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sonya?" asked Lily as she climbed aboard the ferry to manly, shopping bags piling from all directions.  
  
"Yup?" answered Sonya, taking a deep sip of her Mocha-chino.  
  
"Do think we can go out tonight? I want to try out some of my new clothes."  
  
"For sure...anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"  
  
"Um...can we go dancing? I got that mad skirt, remember? I want to twirl a bit!"  
  
Sonya looked over at her cousin and started to giggle, "I'm not sure how much twirling you'll get done, but how 'bout we go into the city and look around for a teen-club? Theres a couple of good ones."  
  
"Hurrah!" Cried Lily, pulling her cousin into a hug.  
  
Sonya tried hard to balance her coffee, and pat Lilys back at the same time.  
  
Later that evening as they were getting ready, Sam wandered into the room.  
  
"What are you guys up too tonight?"  
  
Sonya looked up from where she was carefully out lining her lips, and studied Sam suspiciously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its just BJ is coming over..."  
  
Lily flinched at his name, and tried hard to pretend she couldn't hear the conversation. Sonya sent her a worried glance before looking back at Sam and asking, "And?"  
  
"He wanted to do something with you guys tonight...He feels bad about what happened with Lily and wants to make it up by taking you guys to a club his uncle owns."  
  
Sonya sent Lily a pleading look, before asking Sam if they could have some time alone together. Once he had left the room, she turned to back to Lily.  
  
"Lily, are you up to hanging around with him?"  
  
"I guess I am," answered Lily uneasily.  
  
"Are you sure? Because his uncle owns the hottest clubs in the city! Plus, one of them is a mad teen club."  
  
"Really?" Lily stared hard at her cousin and made up her mind. She wasn't going to let her hang-ups ruin the evening for everyone--especially because BJ had promised to make it up to her. "Then I guess I have no objections."  
  
"Really!" Sonya squealed, pulling her into a massive hug..."You're the best Lily!"  
  
Sam hearing Sonyas scream, came walking back into the room.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yep! We're game...what's the club called anyway?"  
  
"The Ice House."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
&^%#@&^%(#&)&$@&^(&)(*_  
  
Hahahhahaha- Cliffie...  
  
Oooo...next Chapter;  
  
- So little Lily and James are off clubbing....TO THE SAME PLACE! What will happen? Will they meet?  
  
- BJ...Dustin...Sonya...Lily...James...Looks like we've got a love Hexagon on our hands!  
  
PLUS! More snogs, maddness and loving then ever before!  
  
Remember folks! the next chapter comes out quicker when you review! And the best reviewer gets a walk on part in an up-coming chapter! Lol...imagine being the girl James gets to snog...mmmmmmm  
  
R/R!  
  
All you reviewers rock times 136208675984578`897548764976 


	4. The Ice House

*Fic name: Unforeseen  
  
*Summary- At the beginning of 6th year, an under appreciated and bullied Lily Evans is off to Australia. She's ready to forget her rough past and bad experiences, until one night on the town she runs into a very familiar face....  
  
*Disclaimer- Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out--I had exams...Thanks to Steph and my amazing reviewers. Any advice or critisim can be emailed to me at hunny___@hotmail.com.  
  
RATED PG-13  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
The cool winter breeze ruffled James's already unruly hair, sending a shiver promptly down his spine. Taking the ferry into the city had seemed like a good idea when James and Dustin had been sitting in the cozy, heated, lounge room, but now, standing on the rocking deck and watching the stars glide by, the coolness of the ride made the idea sound almost suicidal.  
  
"Cold, isn't it?" Dustin commented loudly, breaking James concentration as he tried to judge how much longer the ride would take.  
  
"Thank you Caption Obvious," James replied wryly, before adding, "are we almost there?"  
  
"Almost," replied Dustin thoughtfully, gazing at the city lights, "I'm guessing about another ten minutes."  
  
"Good." Replied James, firmly tugging his jacket closer to him. He hoped the minutes would go fast...he wished he was back in the Gryffindor common room, intertwined with Natasha--heck, any girl would do at the moment...he would even take mousy little Evans, or Cindy-random-blonde...  
  
"Here we are," Dustin commented some time later, when the boat pulled into a small boating terminal, leading onto Circular Quay. It took awhile for them to make it off the Ferry, pushing past large crowds of people, and 'accidentally brushing the attractive girl in front of them, on her rather shapely back-side.  
  
Eventually they made it onto the pavement, and Dustin started to tug James through the large crowds, sighing impatiently as he stopped every so often to check himself out in a shop window.  
  
"Are all 'Brits' this vain?" Dustin finally asked, losing his patience entirely.  
  
"No," answered James cheekily, "none of them are quite as good looking--I have a lot to be vain about."  
  
"Come off it!" Dustin laughed, watching James strike a rather ridiculous pose.  
  
"Just kidding," James said more seriously, "I don't think I'm all that great, I'm just slightly nervous...I don't know what to expect."  
  
"You'll do fine mate," replied Dustin, patting him on the shoulder, "Besides, no time for nerves--we're here."  
  
James looked up in awe at the massive entrance, surrounded with kids waiting patiently in never-ending lines. Red rope was separating everything, and massive blue lights, were surrounding a glowing neon sign, high on the rafters, proclaiming, 'The Ice House  
  
Sam immediately strode to the front of the line, ignoring the grumpy cries, from the long-suffering kids waiting in lines. One retro looking girl even went as far as to throw a small rock at them.  
  
"Dustin! What are you doing?" hissed James, apologetically waving at an angry teenager, who scowled right back.  
  
"Chill," said Dustin, chuckling at his own joke, "My friends uncle owns this joint...I'm meeting my buddy tonight, so he set us up with VIP passes. Here."  
  
He held out a bright yellow ticket, attached to a black cord. James slipped it on and almost immediately the crowds stopped their abuse. It was obvious that they thought James was some sort of pop icon...or at least the son of someone very, very rich. One even went as far as to ask for an autograph.  
  
Politely declining, James was pulled away by Dustin and hurried past the large bouncer, who grinned toothily at Dustin, obviously recognising him.  
  
The inside of the club was nothing short of amazing. Giant, plush, couches-- blue and shaped like ice-bergs, were scattered about the room, surrounded by huge fake ice-statues, lit from the inside with dimmed technicolor lights. On the upper level, stood a huge bar, covered with neon blue stripes, and decorated with aquariums, swarming with little, bright fish. James watched in amazement as a large group of girls were served by super efficient bar-tenders, in less then two minutes max.  
  
Closer to were they were standing was an amazing dance floor filled with pulsing music and couples swaying to the wild, untamed beat. Strobe lights were flashing uncontrollably, as well as blue search-lights, scanning the restless dancers.  
  
Dustin, grinned at James and yelled something unidentifiable over the music. James shrugged at him, and held a hand up apologetically. Rolling his eyes, Dustin indicated to the dance floor and when James nodded, he melted into the crowds like a bright star vanishing into a blinding mist.  
  
Left to his own devices, James scanned the dance floor and noticed a Brazilian looking girl, swinging her long black hair around, looking up at numerous boys, from under lowered eye-lashes.  
  
Feeling in his element, James shot her a coy grin and started to move through the energised crowds...drawn in to the complicated web, like a bear to a honey-pot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure I look ok?" Lily asked Sonya nervously, fidgeting with the plunging neckline of her new neon, blue shirt.  
  
"For the last time...you look gorgeous, ok?" Sonya rolled her eyes and swatted Lilys hand from where it was itching up to fiddle with the top again, "I still can't believe we got that shirt for so cheap."  
  
"I know!" Lily exclaimed, her nervousness ebbing away as she considered the bargain, "Things in Australia are so cheap!"  
  
"Yes, well...just one of the many benefits of living 'down-under'."  
  
Sam glanced upwards in obvious boredom and asked impatiently, "Are you two quite done with the fashion talk?"  
  
"No!" shot back Sonya, giggling as she asked Lily how many new tops she planned on buying in the next decade. Sam didn't find it to amusing however, and Karen, who was driving the car, had to be consulted, finally breaking up the fight with a brief, "Cool it guys."  
  
"So what's this place like?" Lily asked, more to distract the twins from glaring at each other, then real interest.  
  
"Its great!" jumped in Sam, grinning widely, "there's all these cool lights, and couches pulled around the room. The music is mad--the DJ is one of the most popular in all of Sydney-"  
  
"You'll never believe how many hot guys there are!" Sonya cut in excitedly, "imagine walking into a zoo totally devoted to the different species of men, and you'd have 'The Ice House!"  
  
"-And the bar! They have all these amazing drinks and there are massive ice- statues all around!" finished Sam.  
  
Lily looked from one to the other, completely bewildered, before Karen added, chuckling, "sounds like Lily is going to have a great time! So what time are you lot meeting BJ? And what time can I expect you home?"  
  
Lily looked at the twins, who were now squabbling about who got to buy Lily the first drink, and decided that it was pretty much up to her to answer her aunts question, "Well, BJ said he'd meet us outside the club at eight-o- clock. I think he has some VIP passes for us...Sam said that we might be staying the night at BJs, or maybe catching a ferry home...is that ok?"  
  
"Sure," answered Karen, leaning forward to pay the bridge toll.  
  
Later Lily would reflect over how easy it all was--back home she would have had to struggle with her folks for ages, just to be allowed to stay the night at a friends. Down here they were off to a wild night-club and staying the night at some randoms house...and Karen wasn't even batting an eye-lash. Staring at the magical harbour as they passed over on the massive bridge, Lily wondered whether anything would ever surprise her again. Staring off into the distance, Lily started to daydream...  
  
*Forth year.*  
  
---------------- Lily sat staring at the letter addressed to her parents...She had promised them that this year she would write more, telling them about everything. The problem was that 'everything' was not something Lily liked to discuss. This year at Hogwarts was turning out to be as bad as any of the others. Her room mates still hated her, her sister was still ignoring her and James Potter didn't have the slightest clue she existed.  
  
"Lily dear..." said a malicious voice, cutting through her thoughts.  
  
"Hi, Natasha," she whispered quietly, staring hard at the seal on her letter.  
  
The blonde glared at her, suggesting that Lily didn't even have enough class to say her name. Kate, Natasha's puppet, hurried to copy her idol, shooting Lily a death stare.  
  
"Now, Lily." Natasha continued, patting her on the head as if she was a dog, "me and Katie have been noticing that you're, well, rather ugly."  
  
"Hideous," shuddered Kate, earning herself a nod and a smile from Natasha.  
  
"Um..ok," said Lily, feeling the first tears collect in her eyes, as she tried hard to blink and take it like a Gryffindor.  
  
"Yes well, anyway," continued Natasha, "We've decided that you need a make- over. Remember that simply 'beautiful' look we constructed on you a year ago, Lily-doll?"  
  
Lilt did remember--only to well. Natasha had appeared friendly and offered to do her make-up. Lily, as a lonely second year, had assumed that Natasha was trying to be friendly and leapt at the chance. Natasha had plucked out all her eyebrows, dyed her hair black/green, covered her teeth and eyes with non-removable lipstick as well as leaving long scratches down her slender pink cheeks.  
  
Lily still had nightmares about the whole ordeal.  
  
"I like myself the way I am, thanks," Lily answered timidly, while Natasha looked murderous for a second, before shrieking in high-pitched laughter.  
  
"You must be crazy..or maybe slightly senile. You look like a dog...bitch, and you certainly smell like one...mudblood."  
  
For the first time Kate looked slightly worried, and send Lily what could have been described as a apologetic glance. However, when Natasha turned to her in a fury, waiting to be backed up, Kate swallowed any remaining pride and called Lily a "piece of Dragon shit, wrapped in gilly-weed." It was a pathetic insult, but Natasha was satisfied with her hench-woman.  
  
Advancing on Lily, clicking her eye-brow tweezers brutally, Natasha grinned sweetly and said, "Now, now, this won't hurt a bit--besides, don't you want to look nice for James?? We've seen you watching him, bitch, and you don't have a chance."  
  
"No," whispered Lily, shoving past Natasha and running out the dormitory door...then she ran and ran and ran and...----------------  
  
"Lily?" called Sonya, jerking her from her trance," Lily, we're here. Are you all right...you were clutching your face like your life depended on it!"  
  
"I'm ok," whispered Lily shakily, before pulling herself together and adding in a more confident tone (although it was still laced with fear), "Is that it?"  
  
Sonya looked over to where Lily was pointing and nodded firmly, "Yup, that's it...how cool is the sign."  
  
"Its wicked," said Lily carefully, her courage rebuilding, "but do we have to wait in that mega-line?!"  
  
"No way!" cut in Sam cheerfully, swinging himself out of the car and offering Lily his hand, "There's BJ, and with our tickets to the good life."  
  
Sure enough, BJ was standing outside, chatting to the bouncer and waving enthusiastically at them.  
  
"Look like my job's done," said Karen, kissing them all on the cheek, "have fun guys...and remember the responsibility we chatted about."  
  
"Yes mum," they chorused angelically, and ran across the road to where BJ greeted them happily, his enthusiasm only wavering when he saw Lily standing nervously to one side. True to his word they were adorned with VIP passes, and Lily studied hers for quite some time, feeling just like royalty, or something as such. It didn't take long to wait behind the other VIP's in line, and soon they were inside the pulsing club. Sonya barely gave Lily time to appreciate the amazing decorations, before tugging her onto the wild dance floor and shoving her at a sandy haired boy, who quickly pulled her into a fast tango...Lily was immediately grateful for the dancing lessons her mother had insisted on her taking.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonya had started to get right into the music, swinging herself from side to side and fluttering her long eye-lashes at any guy who dared to glance at her long enough. Feeling a strong gaze, she looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes. The owner, a tall boy with ruffled hair, gave her a lopsided grin, which Sonya returned along with a wink. Her actions were rewarded, as the boy started to move towards her, joining her in her dance of seduction.  
  
It didn't take long for Sonya to figure out that this guy was unusual...it took only a split second more for her to realize that she had no romantic interest in him. Sonya had a strong intuition...and it hadn't let her down yet. Smiling apologetically at him, she spied BJ and shimmied over to him, ready to bestow her charms on somebody she had her eye on for quite some time.  
  
Dustin was having the time of his life, dancing with this beautiful red- head, with her large emerald eyes and easy going disposition. He felt quite sure that he wanted this moment to last forever, until from the corner of his eye he spied a very familiar face.  
  
"BJ!" he cried, backing away from the girl and rushing over to pull his old friend into a hug.  
  
"Hey Dustin," said BJ somewhat awkwardly, patting him unsurely on the back.  
  
"Hey BJ," said the red-head nervously, walking up slowly.  
  
"Oh. Hi Lil'." BJ replied looking her quickly up and down.  
  
"You two know each other?" Dustin asked, grinning as they both blushed.  
  
"You could say that." BJ, said unsurely.  
  
"Do you two?" asked 'Lil'.  
  
"Hell yeah!" cried Dustin, tugging an arm about BJs shoulders, "This here is my mate from way back..."  
  
"True, true," said BJ, loosening up, "Lily, this is the friend I was telling you about!" His voice then dropped into a whisper, "Lily is magical as well...lives in England."  
  
"Really?" cried Dustin, studying the pretty girl harder...he had sensed something about her...something different. Suddenly he remembered James, "This is the biggest coincidence ever! I've got a guy staying from England at the moment. He's magical as well."  
  
"Really?" squeaked Lily, looking rather terrified.  
  
"Yup." Dustin answered, looking over her shoulder at a gorgeous dark haired girl who was fastly approaching. "Check her out...what a babe." he muttered to BJ, giving her the once over.  
  
"Uh, meet my best friends sister. Dustin, this is Sonya."  
  
Dustin swallowed hard and tried not to blush at his obvious mistake.  
  
"Sonya is Lily's cousin," finished BJ, glancing at one person to another,"This is all very coincidental, aye?"  
  
"That's true," said Sonya chirpily, looking like she was in seventh heaven with all the male attention.  
  
Lily was slightly more nervous, feeling sort of claustrophobic with all the gorgeous guys surrounding her. She half expected one of them to suddenly yell 'MOLE' and start to chuck pretzels at her. Sonya, noticing her cousins obvious nervous attitude, grabbed her by the arm and turned to the guys, saying apologetically, "Lily is looking sort of thirsty...I'll just take her to buy a drink."  
  
There was a sudden rustle, as every boy there, reached into their pockets and tried to be the first to offer to pay. BJ made it, and grinning triumphantly at the others, he said, "allow me," and handed a couple of crisp notes to Sonya.  
  
Sonya winked at him and started to lead Lily away from the guys, taking her to sit on a tall stool at the bar, and ordering a couple of iced cokes from the rather attractive bar-tender.  
  
"Feeling better?" she later asked as Lily sipped her drink.  
  
"Much," said Lily gratefully, fiddling absently with her hair.  
  
"Want to re-appear and chat up some luscious hotties?"  
  
"I think I'll manage!"  
  
Sonya giggled and lead her back to where the boys were standing. Lily noticed that they seemed to have been joined by a tall black haired boy.  
  
"We're back!" Sonya cried, catching the attention of the new guy as he turned slowly to see who was talking.  
  
Lily immediately felt sick.  
  
Standing in front of her, chatting to the guy she had kissed, the guy she had danced with and the guy who was her cousin, was none other than the guy she was obsessed with.  
  
James Potter was leaning back on a pillar casually, drinking a coke and looking quite at home in the last place he was supposed to be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh dear...looks like choppy times are ahead on the L/J ship.  
  
Next chapter!  
  
-So they've met...what will James reaction be? Proud? impressed? Will he even recognize this gorgeous girlie?  
  
-Looks like Lily and Sonya have a few admirers on their ever so manicured hands...between the beach, shopping and romantic walks, who will win the ultimate prize.  
  
-James...chaser extraordinary...so much to learn, so much to see.  
  
***NOW! To my lovely reviewers, who DO rock THAT much.***  
  
Fangboy--but they're so much fun! Com'on, what person can't have evil fun with a on going cliffie (yes well, I SAID it was evil)  
  
Moonfaith--I completely and utterly agree.  
  
Intution--Good question. I decided they were to travel that way because James mother wan'ts to subject him and educate him in the ways of the world...also because she believes that flooing is dangerous (I'll go into this later in the story--then it will all make sense.)  
  
Stellaluna Melonballer--Pentagon! Thank you! See, I'm sort of lost with my shapes...I'm the sort of person who would lable a circle a triangle in a geometry test.  
  
Alazne--Thanks heaps! Keeping them in character is hard for me, so to hear you say that was a big boost!  
  
Lilbrat888--Lol, I wish they still had clubs like that...I suddenly realised though, that I may have stolen the name from Dawsons creek...any ideas guys? Does the Ice-house come from up the creek.  
  
AND THANKS A BUNDLE TO THESE GREAT REVIEWERS!  
  
`div, Mysticpixie, mystikalolo, mooncancer, Ravyn Nyte, Clearbrook, sirius' lover, AH, The Elfin Child, and last but never least-LilyPrincess. 


	5. Do you feel what I feel?

Title: Unforeseen.  
  
Summary: The summer before sixth year, an under-appreciated and bullied Lily Evans is off to Australia. She's ready to forget her rough past and unreturned crush on James Potter- until one night on the town she runs into a very familiar face.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for kiss-type scene's, language and adult themes).  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. Any OC's and the plot do...I think you guys can figure out which is which!  
  
A/N: A mega-watt thanks to my amazingly wonderful reviewers...you guys are like extra chocolate-chips for my crappy cookie story (make any sense to you guys? If not, don't worry. Doesn't make any sense to me either). A special big thanks to my amazing sister Steph (yes it was her that left the slightly disturbing review!)  
  
EXTRA NOTE: I'm looking for a beta for this fic, so anyone interested, please email me at hunny___@hotmail.com....Oh! If anyone wants to be added to the Unforeseen mailing list, leave you're email in your review, and I'll email you whenever I get new chapters up.  
  
Thanks! Enjoy the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Lily felt as if someone had glued her to the floor.  
  
This couldn't be happening...no way was James here in Australia. It must be a dream, yes, a horrible, horrible nightmare. But Sonya had just kicked her and she remained awake.  
  
It was real.  
  
"Hi," he said, looking intently into her eyes, causing her to shiver violently at various memories of those very same blue eyes. "Have we met before? You look so familiar."  
  
"Umm..." Lily mumbled, losing the power to speak completely. Sonya looked over at her, curiously, as if she was a retarded sheep with a cardboard box attached to her head. She then held her hand out to James and smiled widely.  
  
"Hi there. I'm Sonya and this is my cousin, Lily."  
  
"Hi Sonya and Lily," he answered, shaking her hand enthusiastically, "I'm James Potter."  
  
Sonya let out a sudden gasp, dropping his hand, and at once Lily knew that she was done for. Suddenly she wished she had never told Sonya about her problems with James...  
  
"So, Lily," James said turning back to her playfully, "have we ever met before? I'm sure I would remember such a pretty face...its like sleeping beauty--Once upon a dream."  
  
"NO!" Sonya cut in, as everyone spun around to face her, Lily shooting her a fast glance, trying to determine what the hell was actually going on.  
  
"I mean..." Sonya continued, looking around for help, "I'm sure they haven't met--uh, surely they would have remembered each other if they had?"  
  
She elbowed Lily in the ribs, and Lily, stunned with shock, quickly stammered, "Yes. I-I'm sure I would've remembered meeting you and..."  
  
Luckily BJ saved her any further embarrassment by asking her to dance. Lily agreed, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. This was all to much for her...this holiday was supposed to be a time to discover herself and improve her attitude for everything in general. There was no way she could do that with James hanging around.  
  
"Penny for you thoughts?" muttered BJ, softly pulling her to the dance floor.  
  
"Wh-hat?" stammered Lily, looking distractedly over his shoulder at James, who was now laughing uproariously over something Dustin had said.  
  
"Never mind," sighed BJ, "Its just an expression."  
  
Lily didn't reply...her mind was busy elsewhere.  
  
Another terrible thought had just struck her. What if James found out who she was and publicly humiliated her? What if he told BJ about her rocky past or decided to blab around school that 'dusty little Evans' had finally gone for an over due make-over. What if he laughed? Lily didn't think she could stand the laughter.  
  
She never could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Quiet girl that cousin or yours is," remarked James to Sonya, gazing at the pretty red-head from his perch next to the dance floor.  
  
"Yes...you could say that," replied Sonya in a tone that James identified as very distracted indeed.  
  
Trying to sort things out, James looked around at the small crowd that surrounded him. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. They had all been chatting and getting along great, until the dark eyed Sonya and her serene companion had showed up. From that moment an awkward blanket had been passed over all of them, and James could not think for the life of him why.  
  
"Has she always been like that?"  
  
"Who? Lily? I guess so...I only met her for the first time recently. I think she's just very shy."  
  
James bit his lip and nodded. He wasn't exactly sure what was so captivating about the beautiful redhead...was it the way she had avoided his gaze? Or how she had so feebly resisted his charms. It wasn't only that- she had something about her. Something he recognised. But who exactly was she?  
  
"What's her last name?" he asked curiously, not breaking his gaze on Lily once.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," blurted out Sonya randomly, earning herself strange looks from Sam, Dustin and James.  
  
"Sam," she continued, digging her elbow into his side. "Do you mind getting me a drink while I'm gone."  
  
"What!" he cried hotly, "Why can't you get your own drink."  
  
James looked on in amusement as Sonya stepped heavily on his toes and whispered something unidentifiable in her ear. Whatever it was, it worked, and Sam got up to leave, with a brief,  
  
"Uh, will you excuse me."  
  
Yes, James concluded, something was definitely up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sam!" Sonya hissed, shoving him against the night-club wall, "James CANNOT, I repeat, CANNOT, know who Lily is!"  
  
"Why?" asked Sam, completely puzzled as he glanced around at their surroundings.  
  
The corridor to the bathroom was cramped and hot with white tiles adorning every possible space. People kept rushing past and shooting dirty looks at the twins. one even going as far as to ask in a hoity-toity tone, if they could please move- and fast. Fumes from the bar were also addling their already lost brains, making conversation halted and difficult.  
  
Sonya grumbled under her breath, leaning uncomfortably against one tiled wall, before answering in a broken voice, "Its nothing, really. Lily would just feel uncomfortable if James found out she was a student at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well obviously," Sam said sarcastically, "I want to know WHY!"  
  
"Ok...the thing is...Lily and James have a bit of a history. He doesn't really know her and he's been known to, well, laugh at her quite a bit...and by laugh, I don't mean with her. I mean at her."  
  
"What!" growled Sam, trying to edge around Sonya, ignoring the tittering crowds of girls pushing there way past into the bathroom, "That lousy little...why I should..."  
  
"Settle down!" Sonya whispered urgently, "you'll only make it worse for them--and yourself. It just that Lily's also had a bit of a crush on him for awhile. His good opinion means the world to her and she's terrified that he might shun her if he knew who she really is. Think about it? How would you feel if I announced to Kristy Macey that you had a crush on her. Think about what Lily is going through."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"I know. But don't worry...I think I have a plan."  
  
"Going to share?"  
  
"Right." Sonya said, looking flustered and trying to piece her thoughts together. "Right then. James can't know who Lily is."  
  
"I got that much."  
  
"Umm...ok. We'll tell him her last name is Smith. Lily told me that James has only ever known her as 'Evans' or 'The Library Girl'. If he thinks she has no connection to Hogwarts then it will give him a chance to get to know her better--build a relationship. He won't judge her by others standards and it will be the perfect opportunity for Lily to show him the real girl inside."  
  
"Good thinking Einstein."  
  
"Thanks...I try."  
  
"Just one thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happens why she goes back to school?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
* * * * *  
  
James watched as Lily spun awkwardly around on the dance floor. Dustin, however seemed to be having the time of his life with her, and ignored James's frantic signalling, as he attempted to send his friend the message that he wanted to talk to him.  
  
James was educated and sure about this sudden infatuation he was experiencing. He'd had it many times before...like the time he believed Sirius's cousin was the ideal girl for him, or when he fell madly in love with the muggle band 'the Beatles' only to disregard their music a month later.  
  
Deciding that this problem would only be solved in the same manner as the rest (i.e. approaching the subject head on) James strode towards the dance floor, and ignoring the disco music that was blasting out, tapped Dustin on the shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked politely, after they had spun around to face the intruder.  
  
Dustin glared at James for a split second. It was obvious that he didn't want to give up his gorgeous partner--especially not to someone with such a reputation as a womaniser.  
  
"Go ahead." He finally answered, grumpily, all but shoving the poor girl at James.  
  
"Thank-you kind sir," quipped James, winking at Lily, who blushed and giving Dustin a cheeky grin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dustin muttered in disbelief as he walked, muttering from the floor.  
  
"Now," said James, turning back to Lily when he was sure the coast was clear. His attention was momentarily distracted when the DJ, deciding they had experienced enough raving, put on a slow romantic ballad.  
  
Lily looked up at him in pure terror, and James had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. He had no idea why such a heavenly creature would be intimidated. Surely she must have had her share of handsome boys offering her their hands.  
  
In a small attempt to make her feel more comfortable, he leaned over and whispered gruffly in her ear.  
  
"I won't bite."  
  
Lily trembled and waited for the next anticipated words.  
  
"Hard."  
  
The music then started and James swept her into his tight embrace, leaving no room for awkwardness and no time for embarrassment.  
  
During the course of the song, James glanced down at the silent girl, nestled so silently in his arms, and almost gasped at her utter radiance. One of the blue lights had swept across the room, capturing her face, and defining her crystal-rose skin...the beam then continued its journey, travelling across her face and capturing her eyes, making them sparkle much more then the rarest crystal in the world.  
  
Lily looked up at that exact moment and saw before her for on split-second, the REAL James Potter...his unguarded pain, humour and wide abundances of love.  
  
Terrified, she tried to pull away, still not uttering a single word, but he continued to hold her tightly and whispered three little words;  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
BJ sat glumly at the bar, watching his friends prance around and generally make complete idiots of themselves. Usually he would be one of them, leaping at any chance to behave like a prat, but at that very moment he wasn't exactly in the mood.  
  
A sudden burst of volume from the dance floor captured his attention, but no sooner had he looked, than he desperately wished he hadn't.  
  
James Potter, British buddy to his best friend, was standing on the dance floor with the one girl BJ had hoped to impress, fitting snugly into his hold.  
  
BJ fumed.  
  
He had done everything in his possible power to attract Lily to him...VIP tickets, drinks, dances--you name it. But still she was prancing around with that over-grown British turnip, instead of being where she belonged. By his side.  
  
There was something special about Lily, something he couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the fact she had pulled away when he had kissed her? In this age and era that was something almost unheard of! It could even be the fact that she was magic...in more ways than the obvious. BJ wasn't exactly sure WHAT the hell it was, pretty much all he knew was that he wanted her. Badly.  
  
"Hi BJ," said a soft voice to his left.  
  
BJ looked over and groaned inwardly. It was Sonya again.  
  
Sure, BJ liked Sonya a bit (as a FRIEND) but he wasn't about to start wildly making out with her on the dance-floor. The trouble was that ever since Sonya had first layed eyes on him, back in seventh grade (A/N that's the equivalent to first year high school in England) she had immediately decided that BJ was the guy for her. It only got worse when he had formed a close friendship with her twin brother. Sam constantly dropped 'Sonya' hints, endlessly trying out new schemes to ultimately place the two of them together.  
  
"What?" BJ snapped, trying to look closer at Lily. He wasn't intentionally trying to be mean--but at this particular moment he was sort of busy.  
  
"I just wanted to know if we're going back to your place," Sonya said dejectedly, looking hurt and chewing on her bottom lip, a habit BJ noticed she did a lot of.  
  
"Right." He answered shorty. "Yeah that's fine. Uncle Mick is expecting you guys."  
  
"Right." Sonya answered softly, staring at her hands.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked rudely.  
  
"No."  
  
"then tell the other's we're leaving in ten minutes."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay-"  
  
"No!" barked BJ, making Sonya jump nervously.  
  
" 'Kay," she whispered, sliding off the bar stool and edging away.  
  
In his haste to return to his 'Lily-watching' BJ neglected to notice that Sonya's eyes were awfully glassy...wet even. But even if he had noticed, BJ would not have been worried.  
  
Sonya didn't cry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The small group contained very mixed feelings as they finally struggled out of the club and into an awaiting taxi.  
  
Sonya was sad. Nobody could tell though--Sonya was an amazing actress. For the first time since her beautiful cousin had come to Australia, Sonya was having negative thoughts about her. It didn't seem fair what Sonya had sacrificed. Why should Lily keep BJ as well as the handsome new stranger? Suddenly the make-over and everything that came with it seemed like a very bad idea...especially when all the backseats of the cab were taken, forcing Sonya to ride shotgun with the rather unappealing fat driver, whose showed no hesitation in the learing glances sent her way. Sonya was unused to being out of the limelight, and to tell the truth, she hated it.  
  
Dustin was excited. It had been months since he had seen his best friends BJ and close friends Sonya and Sam, and to his ever optimistic eyes things were going perfectly...especially because from his perch in the back of the taxi, Dustin was at an incredible vantage point to stare at Sonya. She sure had grown up since the last time he had seen her. To cut straight to the cheese, she was nothing short of beautiful.  
  
Sam was confused. He was sick and tired of playing the messenger for everyone. Why couldn't BJ learn to like Sonya? Why did Dustin like her all of a sudden? Why was James so attracted to the girl he had once teased? Why did Lily's name and heritage have to remain a secret? Why? Why? Why?  
  
BJ was frustrated. Here he was, so close to the girl that had so recently graced his dreams, and he wasn't even allowed to tough her. Why did she choose James, a guy she had just met, over him, BJ, the kind caring guy who had so abundantly flattered her with gifts?! Nothing made sense anymore...Sonya only complicated the matter further. At least though, he had the good fortune of being one of the two sitting next to the very desirable Lily Evans...who was the other you ask? James Potter.  
  
James was happy. He had just met an absolutely amazing girl--it didn't matter that she had scarce spoken four words to him all evening. She was special. His good mood was only improved when he was shoved into the back of the taxi, in a position that left him snuggled up close to Lily. He had indeed won the favour of Lady Luck.  
  
Lily didn't know what she was feeling. Her emotions were as jumbled as a basket of thread, colours representing her fragile personality weaving through each other until they formed a messy knot that would take careful skill to untangle. The whole thing seemed fake. The attention James was paying to her completely surreal. How was she supposed to feel? Supposed to act? This was the moment she had dreamed of all her life, but now it was a sudden reality. No longer was her subconscious in charge--it was just her in the drivers seat, stearing though the rough weather.  
  
James... Just the name could set her on fire...but play with flames and you're sure to be burnt.  
  
"Lily," murmured James sleepily, dropping his head onto her shoulders as the cab's smooth movements created a soft lullaby.  
  
"Mmm..." she muttered, unsure what to say.  
  
"You never told me who you are."  
  
"Didn't I?"  
  
"No. I want to know though. I bet that you're a princess or a fallen angel, which reminds me, do you have a Band-Aid 'cos it sorta hurt when I fell for you."  
  
The flattery was not lost on Lily as she chuckled quietly and shut her eyes, willing herself to believe she was dreaming.  
  
"Who are you..."came James voice, entering her mind as softly as a cloud floating on the wind. Feeling false courage rise, as the world became more surreal, and James turned into nothing more than a fantasy, living beneath the surface of her dream, Lily stroked his hair and thought.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"I'm Lily."  
  
((A/N) I was going to stop there--but then I thought there had been no real snogs, and it seemed sorta cruel to wait 'till next chapter.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sonya spread her sleeping bag out, and when she was satisfied it was straight, she flopped down on it, laying her head heavily onto her arms.  
  
"Tired?" Dustin asked sympathetically from his spot two sleeping bags down.  
  
"Not really." Sonya replied, then unfortunately let out a massive yawn.  
  
"I'll bet," Dustin answered grinning.  
  
"So," BJ interrupted, staring intently at Lily, "what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"Play something!" cried James, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Like what?" scoffed Sam, "cards?"  
  
"Do you have any?" James asked BJ, looking around the family room in which they were sleeping.  
  
The walls were painted a bright blue, with timber cabinets spread around in strange places. A large screen TV was shoved against one wall, next to the closed door that lead to the kitchen. Two large leather sofas had been pushed against one wall to accommodate them all, and they were all especially careful of their drinks, trying not to spill them on the magnificent cream rug.  
  
"Not sure." Replied BJ half-heartedly, "But I have a better idea for a game."  
  
"What?" they all chorused curiously.  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Yes!" squealed Sonya, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Enthusiastic much." Dustin whispered to Lily, making her giggle, despite her nervousness.  
  
"I'll start," volunteered Sam, "and since Sonya is so eager, she can go first. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Sonya considered her options for awhile, then hesitantly replied, "dare."  
  
"Right...I dare you to...to eat some of the cat food that's set out on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Ewww!" Sonya screeched, while everyone broke down into laughter. However, Sonya was not the sort of person to back down from a dare, and after BJ had fetched the cat biscuits, she hesitantly shoved them into her mouth, chewing furiously.  
  
"All right?" Dustin asked, fighting his laughter.  
  
"Fine..." Sonya muttered, before suddenly leaping up, and sprinting into the bathroom. When she had emerged, five minutes later, she reclaimed her spot in the circle and studied each participant carefully.  
  
"Lets see...James. Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare," he said, without any hesitation.  
  
"Right. I dare you to... Kiss Lily!"  
  
Gasped went up around the room, as BJ glared at James, Lily glared at Sonya, and James looked like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
"Don you mind, Lily?" He asked, sauntering over.  
  
She wanted to scream, of COURSE I don't mind, but wisely kept her mouth shut, with a small whimper.  
  
"Right then." He muttered, leaning in a kissing her soundly on the lips.  
  
Although it was just a peck, it sent fireworks through Lilys entire system. Never had she felt this good. Never.  
  
"Can we move on?" BJ snapped, jerking her from the dreamy trance she was in.  
  
"Sure," James answered cooly, obviously sensing the enemy, "But its a pity really. I'd be happy to kiss Lily here forever."  
  
"Oh puh-lease," BJ muttered under his breath.  
  
Nevertheless, the game continued with the outcome of several people having to kiss each other, including one very happy Dustin, who had managed to snog one very distracted Sonya.  
  
After the game had come to an abrupt end, Lily snuggled into her sleeping back, feeling totally happy. Her lingering worries seemed to have gone on vacation for awhile, something that Lily didn't mind in the slightest.  
  
A sudden feeling a warmth crept up her back, and Lily turned, only to face James smiling at her with his usual cocky grin.  
  
"Hi." He whispered.  
  
"Hi." She answered.  
  
"The game was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mind If i sleep next to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
There was silence for awhile, as Lily tried to mask her heavy breathing. This situation was another that belonged in a dream.  
  
"Goodnight Lily-no-name," James muttered, sounding very far away for someone right next to her.  
  
"Night James Potter," she whispered, savouring the name and wishing that this night would never end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't especially interesting...its a bit of a filler chapter to show where everyone stands with one another. Lol, the love complications are going to get bad!  
  
*Next chapter*  
  
- Now, I know it looks like James had just accepted Lily straight away...but he knows something is missing. How can she be magical and not go to Hogwarts. How come he recognises her so much? All questions James is dying to find an answer for.  
  
- BJ is getting jealous! See the lengths he we go.  
  
- Will Sonya ever get over BJ, and see the charming Magical Man, named Dustin, who is so obviously enraptured with her?  
  
- Snogs, beach-partys and boating...all on the menu for next chapter.  
  
!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%%^&&*!@#$%^&*!@#$%^&*!@#%%^&*  
  
Now, a shout out to my fabulous reviewers!  
  
SarashPeach--Thanks heaps, I was trying to avoid any magor cliches (though I know I still have quite a few) I agree that James shouldn't be too shallow, the problem is that its so easy to write him that way!  
  
The elfin child- I agree! I would probally don a camouflage suit, and sneak off into the sunset.  
  
FTC writer- I know! Convenience rocks! Have you read Serendipity? (can't remember who wrote it, but its a mad L/J fic)  
  
mystikalolo- I know! I feel so horrible for kids who have to suffer that sort of stuff.  
  
Aiya and earendil- I was terrified of finding myself half-eaten by wolves, pitchforks and such, so i quickly wrote out this chapter! lol ` div- I know! I'm that jealous as well! (now...if we could just throw Draco Malfoy into the midst.)  
  
LIBRA!!!- awwwww...thanks!  
  
izzy- go team Sydney! I hope I'm describing our beautiful city ok. Because in my opinion, its the most gorgeous city on earth!  
  
lil-brat888- Its ok, I'll leave you guys some absailing hooks, so you're never hanging all that much AND A BIG THANKS TO;  
  
Celine, me, Lavon, Clearbrook, snowgremlin (cool name!), illusions and mysticpixie! You guys rock. 


	6. Why?

Unforeseen: Chapter 6 Rated: PG-13 (for adult themes) Summary: At the beginning of sixth year, an under appreciated and bullied Lily Evans is off to Australia. She's ready to forget her rough life at Hogwarts and unrequited crush on James Potter- until one night on the town, she runs into a very familiar face . . . A/N: Hey guys! I'm truly sorry this chapter took so long to churn out. I've been really busy with exams, and I was diagnosed with Glandular Fever (otherwise known as Mono). So yes, I've been a little occupied. Anyway, its here now and I want to thank you guys for your lovely reviews . . . seriously, 100 reviews for this small amount of writing really boosted me up after I felt so sick! And yes, I have been reviewing the reviews (how ironic!) and there will be a walk on part coming up later . . . Oh, and this chapter is a little heavier then the rest- but don't worry, it will get better, its just something I have to establish . . . Oh! I'm still looking for a beta, so anyone with a little experience; please email me at Hunny___@hotmail.com (you can also email me there if you want to chat about Unforeseen, or simply just chat!). Also, if you want to be added to the mailing list, just tell me so in a review, and I'll email you each time I get a new chapter out!! Thanks a bunch guys, and remember each review encourages me to write more! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lily," Sonya asked softly, as she laid her towel down by the pool.

It was a sunny day, perfect for a recount of last night's adventures. Although it was still slightly cold, the weather was clearing up, and Lily and Sonya were taking full advantage of this by sitting in the bright sunshine next to the tropical style pool and spa.

"Yup!" Lily chirped.

"What happened between you and James last night?"

Lily smiled dreamily, recalling every last second of the magnificent evening. After they had fallen asleep, Lily had dreamed of the beautiful boy next to her, only to wake up and discover that all of it was real. They had left early, leaving little time for talking, but Lily had savored every last moment.

"It was a dream," she said truthfully, laying her head on her arms, smiling happily.

"Lily?" Sonya asked again.

"What?" Lily snapped, as she trailed a finger into the water. She wanted to think about James, not answer these incessant questions.

"Well," Sonya began hesitantly, before drawing up more courage, "don't you think this is all happening a bit quickly? James was horrible to you before yesterday, and you're willing to just forgive him? Just like that?"

Lily sat upright and tried not to glare at her cousin. What right did she have to decided Lily's choices? James was different. Her life was different.

"Of course I'm willing to forgive him."

"But why?"

"Does it matter?" Lily answered irritably, before jumping up and suddenly leaping into the pool. "He was good to me yesterday. That's all that counts."

Sonya sighed then leaned forwards, so that her nose was about an inch away from the quivering water. Lily followed her actions, with her eyes narrowed. If she had the courage she would have yelled at Sonya. As it was, she figured that Sonya was just jealous. That was it, jealous. Her Mother had always told her that girl who acted badly we're envious, and so Lily assumed this was always the problem. 

"Of course it matters," Sonya said firmly, shoving her face onto her arms.

"And why is that?"

"How can you just forget? Life isn't a dream, Lily."

"How do you know it isn't? James saw something in me last night," Lily cried desperately, "he noticed something that made him sit up and pay attention. I might have been beautiful, the way he was looking at me. He _looked_ at me, Sonya! He looked straight at me and decided that I was worth it. Sonya, can't you _see _it? He _saw _something _special_ about me."

Sonya stared at her for a second, quietly contemplating the pure need etched onto her cousins face.

"Its just make up, Lily."

"Its not _just_ make up!" Lily cried, pulling herself roughly from the pool, spraying icy water about her. "How _could_ it be when my life has improved so much? Its _not_ just make up!"

"Can't _you_ understand? It doesn't make you a better person, or improve your quality. You don't automatically turn human just from wearing it. I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought it might help you get some confidence. God, Lily, look at your self. You think that make up is going to make James like you any better once you finally start talking to him? Don't look at me like that. I saw you. You didn't speak more then six words to him the entire evening. Snap out of it Lily. BJ might like you now, James might kiss the ground you walk on, but will it last? You answer me that Lily, is it worth it?"

"God Dam it. It's worth it!" Lily yelled brutally, tears staring to mingle with the chlorine water, speckling her face. 

"Then I hope you have fun."

"I will."

They stared at each other, dark brown eyes smoldering against the green crystal, burning with angry hurt. Finally Lily broke the contact. Grabbing her towel, she glared at Sonya before walking hurriedly out of the pool area, slamming the green, Iron Gate behind her. 

Sonya watched her retreating back, and then dived into the pool, destroying any traces of the tears that were freely running down her face.

~*~

Later that afternoon, Lily wandered throughout the kitchen, a towel tied loosely about her waist. She couldn't understand what had happened with Sonya. Where had that anger come from? That hot, putrid, mess of emotion, knotted throughout her body like millions of deadly snakes. Was that tone of voice she had used yelling? Lily had never yelled. Why did Sonya just her so angry?

Maybe she just hit a sore spot 

"Shut-up," Lily muttered, arguing with the sudden thought that had worked its way into her brain. "I know that he cares about me. I just know it. The way he looked at me. It was something more then..."

_It was lust._

"No, it wasn't. It couldn't be. I'm no sex symbol- he cared about me."

_Don't kid yourself. Do you think he would've reacted the same way if it were just _you _standing there? Looking like the mousy little rodent that you are?_

"No!"

"Lily?" Came Karen's voice, echoing through the halls. "Lily? Are you in there?"

"Yes," Lily muttered.

"Lily!" Karen cried, seeing her. "There you are. I was looking everywhere for you. Want a cup of tea?"

"Certainly."

Karen padded over to the large marble counter and put the kettle on to boil. Lily watched as her aunt fetched two gleaming, white mugs and a few tea bags. When the steaming tea was finally ready, Karen handed one mug to Lily, smiling nervously.

"Would you mind terribly if we had a little chat?"

"Sure?" Lily answered, looking into her Aunts eyes quizzically, searching for clues.

"Good," Karen answered, obviously relieved. "Shall we sit at the table?"

"Fine," said Lily, sitting down heavily into on of the tall, white chairs surrounding the large, timber table.

"Look, Lily, this is going to be hard to say, but…"

"Yes?"

"Did you and Sonya get into a fight?" Karen held up her hand to silence Lily as she started to talk, and then continued, "I usually wouldn't interfere, I was just wondering if you wanted to chat a little."

"Nothing happened," Lily answered sourly, "nothing. Just a little tiff."

"Are you sure? Sonya is obviously hurting."

Lily snorted, and then stared hard at the flower-print cloth. Karen sighed, and then started to fidget on a napkin.

"Look Lily, I know Sonya can be hard to get along with- she's rather willful. I doubt she would do anything intentionally though. You must know how much she cares about you? She's never met any of her family, and I believe in this last week she's become rather attached to you. You complement each other, you see? Your serene nature cancels out some of her boisterousness, and I'm upset to see something coming between you." 

"Is it the boys? Is that it? Because you were two were fine before you went out yesterday. I don't understand it. Is it something to do with-"?

"No! Its…look, just don't worry."

"This is my daughter and my niece we're discussing. I think I'm obligated to worry. Look Lily, I didn't want to make this any harder than it has to be. All I ask is that you and Sonya try to get along. I don't think I could take seeing you two mad at each other until you leave. Make the first move, Lily. I know Sonya, and trust me, she's much to proud to apologize."

Lily looked up into her Aunts eyes, and was immediately wracked with guilt. She hadn't thought about her actions and the consequences on the rest of the family. She hadn't considered that she was still there guest.

And Sonya. Lily started to feel sick as she thought about what she had yelled at her. Sonya was her first real friend- even ignoring their family connections things had been wonderful. How could she have treated her cousin so horribly? She was only trying to do the best for her?

Sighing loudly, Lily stood up and smiled shakily at Karen.

"Thanks. I know that I've been selfish. I'll go speak to Sonya now."

"Great- you don't know how relieved I am. I was worried you two would start armed warfare!

Lily giggled, then smiled hugely. She would apologize to Sonya, and everything would be ok.

~*~

Sonya stared at the picture of a frangipani decorating her walls and sighed. At the moment she hated the color of her room. The bright turquoise was all right when you feel like being happy, but there was only so much of the happy color that a sad girl can take.

Why had Lily behaved so badly towards her? She had only pointed out the obvious- that make up wasn't everything…

_And I was _right! _Make up isn't everything…can't Lily see that a good personality is so much more valuable?_

A sudden knock captured her attention as her head snapped towards the door.

"Come in?" Sonya said grumpily, hoping it wasn't her Mum with another cruddy pep talk. 

"Hi…" came Lily voice, as she stuck her head around the door, smiling shyly.

"Oh. Its you," Sonya muttered moodily, turning her head towards the wall.

"Yes, its _me. _Look, I was wondering if you could talk?"

"Sure you can associate with someone like me? I'm not James you know."

"Look. I just want to chat. I know that I wasn't that nice earlier."

Sonya muttered something that Lily didn't quite catch. Sighing she walked over and sat down on the silk bedspread next to the stationary Sonya.

"Please, I really want to talk."

Sonya rolled her eyes and sat up, facing Lily with the hurt plain on her face.

"Ok, if you want to talk, we'll talk. I was really hurt by the way you treated me earlier. Do you know how much I've sacrificed for you these holidays? I have friends you know- friends that I've practically abandoned just to hang around with my 'all so sweet' British cousin. It hurt when you said all that to me Lily. It hurt."

"I know," said Lily heavily, "but I swear I couldn't even comprehend what I was saying. Will you let me explain something to you?"

"Sure."

"This thing with James . . . Sonya, you have to understand that I've idolized him for almost six years! Can you imagine my utter joy when he spoke to me? Let alone kissed me! Seriously- you can't understand how much that means to me. It's like being touched by an angel . . .

Sonya looked at her cousin with disbelief. She couldn't understand where this infatuation was coming from. Sure, James seemed like a nice enough guys, but he wasn't all that special. Turning to look at Lily, she tried to smile.

"Look, Lily, I know that this is amazing for you, but what I'm was trying to say was- and yes, I know I phased it badly-"

"I kind of get what you were trying to say . . ." Lily cut in, smiling reassuringly. 

"Just please let me say it again," Sonya replied stubbornly. "I know that you liked James- you've told me the stories about Hogwarts. I- "

"Yes?" Lily asked, looking at Sonya's face closely.

"Look. It doesn't matter. Can we just spend the day together- have a girly time? I miss hanging out with you."

Lily smiled at her cousin, and was about to answer when . . .

"Lily! Sonya!" Sam called, running down the stairs.

"Yes, Sam?" Lily called back, making a face at Sonya, who raised an eyebrow.

"James, Dustin and BJ are here. They want to know if we want to go sailing with them today?"

"Yes!" Lily screeched, standing up quickly. "Tell them we'll be ready in a few minutes. Come on Sonya! This will be mad fun!"

She jumped about the room, grabbed her swimsuit and sprinted towards the bathroom, leaving Sonya sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

"I hope he's worth it," she muttered quietly, "I hope he's worth the hurt you're causing me."

~*~ 

The bright, white sailboat sped across the water, raising a massive wake in its path, icy cold spay rising up to splash the waiting hands of its passengers. The boy pretended to be savages, pushing each other absentmindedly, then tugging back when the edge become too much of a reality. The sun shone on this scene, but refused to highlight the hidden tension weaving throughout the boat, captivating each and every passenger. 

Lily sat on the stern of the boat, giggling as the spray caught her face, and pretended to be at ease as James causally splashed her.

"So tell me Miss Lily, do you like boats, or is that a secret?"

"I like boats. I love the way they move- like a rocking horse."

"A rocking horse, huh?"

Lily nodded shyly. She wasn't sure why she found it so hard to talk to James. Talking to BJ or to Dustin was a cinch in exchange for this. Everything Sonya had said to her was at the back of her mind as well, making her aware of everything she was saying.

"So tell me, if I were to sing, "Rock-a-by-baby" would that make you talk to me?" James smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly- you could get lucky," Lily said, quietly hoping that she wasn't being to bold.

James however, grabbed his chest and pretended to faint. 

"Was that a joke I heard? Bless the Lord!"

Lily giggled, delighted in her success and added, "as I said before, you could get lucky."

"You're all right, Lils," James replied charmingly, "you're all right."

Before she could answer, she heard a voice calling, "Lily!"

"Yes?" She yelled back. It was Sam.

"Could you come and help me with the sandwiches?"

"Sure, Sam," she replied sighing. "Bye, James, I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure thing," he answered, as he helped her to her feet, "by the way, did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

Lily flushed heavily as she hurried away.

~*~

"Did you ever wonder why people like each other?"

Dustin turned his head to look at Sonya, as she stared into the harbor, watching the dark shapes. 

"No. I figure there must be a reason though."

They were sitting at the back of the boat, dipping their feet into the water and just talking. Dustin had discovered that Sonya was passionate, inventive and loyal- the more he heard from her, the more he appreciated her.

"That's true," Sonya admitted, swinging her feet a few times, "But have you ever thought about the differences in people- why do people like what is so wrong for them?"

Dustin thought for a moment. Why did people? Why did he like Sonya? Why did she like BJ? Dustin wasn't stupid; he had seen the way Sonya started at the black haired boy- like he was perfect. Dustin wished that she would stare at him like that.

"Have you ever thought about it differently?" Dustin asked thoughtfully.

"Sort of . . .well, no, not really."

"Why do people always ignore what they have? Why do they go looking for pain?"

"I don't know."

The conversation lapsed into silence, as Dustin once again studied Sonya, as she stared at BJ. Finally Sonya turned back to him with pain in her eyes.

"Because we welcome the hurt."

Dustin nodded, satisfied with her answer, then stood up and walked away. Sonya barely noticed as she stared at BJ's never turning back.

~*~

Lunch came quickly, and Lily marveled at how many of them managed to fit around the white plastic table that was sitting in the middle of the deck. Lunch was all sorts of gourmet sandwiches, as well as large bottles of fizzy drinks that Lily hadn't drunk since she was eleven.

"More Coke?" BJ asked her, holding up the bottle.

"No thanks," she answered politely, smiling at him softly.

"Are you enjoying Australia, Lily?" Dustin cut in, "I know that James is- wouldn't shut up about the scenery. . . and let me assure you, I think he appreciates the girls as well!"

Everyone laughed as James stood up and preformed an elaborate bow.

"Better watch Australia," BJ quipped, "James is on the prowl."

"That's for sure!" Sonya added wryly, glancing at her enraptured cousin.

"So what do you think about Quiddich final?" Dustin asked James, while Lily listened in. Everyone else knew little about the Wizards sport, so instead they began to discuss the Soccer World cup.

"It was Mad!" James answered Dustin enthusiastically, "Did you see the goal that Norwen shot? Wow- I wish I could shoot like that."

"You shoot well enough already." Lily said quietly, then immediately wished she hadn't.

"How do you know?" James asked, looking at her curiously, "I never told you I played chaser? You would have had to have seen me to say that I shoot well."

"Well. . ."

Dustin looked from James to Lily, wondering what was going on.

"Yes?"

"I just meant that I'm sure you would shoot well. I hate people being down about themselves."

James seemed to accept this, although he still shot her some very suspicious glances. Finally he started to talk about stunning charms, something that Lily jumped into immediately.

It was one close call. 

Lily was determined that James would stay oblivious to her secret identity. At least that is, until she decided to tell him.

**Hey guys!**

Sorry this chapter was a bit boring- it was the chapter that I had to use to add some important things into- otherwise the plot won't make sense. Next chapter will be a big one!

**Next chapter**

Another close call.

Fights, snogs and all. . .

We discover where exactly this fic is going. . .

**A big thanks to:**

mystikalolo, me, summrmagic, winney, Moon*wolf, KV (that's for the Grammr check! I'll have to change that) , Celine, Toria, cRaZiiBuM , The_Elfin_child, DV, linaeviel, miss wings, lilypad-james, Stunned angels and Niki-chan

Ok! Heres a few replies

Auburgine- See! I'm trying to work on the characters now- gah, BJ is giving me grief. Stupid hard to write…grr thanks for the great email!

Lil-Brat888- That's as always for the great review! You compliments are always the best!

Aiya- I swear these wolves seem terrifyingly funny! (What a contradiction!) Lol, I wrote this chapter under the wolf threat!

Clearbrooke- Nah, BJ's a bit out of it at this point. He'll find out later and try to make a few difficulties. You're not slow! I just often forget to add stuff in! Thanks for the great review!

Izzy- Go team Sydney! Yes, James is coming out a bit bad, but don't worry he'll improve- this story is carrying on to Hogwarts so there is plenty of time for him to get his act together! Yes, BJ is a bit of a womanizer.  That's why Sonya has such a thing for him- she can't get him! Thanks for the great review, and yes, Chatswood is the best ever! I love all the clothes shops there…and the shoes!

Lisa- I know it's a bit predictable (but hopefully not SO cliché) but I have to admit, writing a predictable fic is a lot more fun then the other one I've got going on now. This fic is heaps of fun to write! If you have any more suggestions to de-predictable it, email me! Thanks for the review!

Mystic Pixie- I know! But hey, he's a guy! Hahaha- kidding, guys can be cool, but this one ain't! He's based on one of the more irritating guys from my school.

AH- Aussie, Aussie, Aussie- OY, OY, OY

Marauderz*TomBoi- I loved this review for its randomness- random is the best word in the world!

FTCWriter- Lol, it might take awhile…but there's a reason! I promise! You guys will find out later when I continue this at Hogwarts.

iluvdanielr- I know it was a generalization, but trust me! I don't think like that. Its just meant to show how much James mother looks down all muggle populations. That why I made Australia into a bit of a stereotype! And I live here!

Thanks a bunch for the reviews guys…next chapter will be eventful and out quicker! I swear!

:o)


	7. Sonya's Secret

Title: Unforeseen 

**Chapter: Chapter Seven**

**Rating: Rated PG-13 for Language and Adult themes**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowlings…**

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out – next one will be sooner! I'm still looking for a Beta, so anyone interested; please email me at Hunny___@hotmail.com. I'd also love any suggestions or comments to be emailed to me at the same destination. You guy's rock, and your reviews write this fic****!**

It was much later in the week when disaster finally struck.

But Lily and the rest were completely oblivious at this point in time. It was days and days after that happy sailing adventure and 

Lily, Sonya and Sam had been hanging out with BJ, James and Dustin an awful lot. Together they had gone to the movies, sailed towards the sunset many a time and been to the "Ice House" more times then one could count.

And James was still showing interest in Lily.

So far nothing had actually happened. In fact, James had more of a chance of breaking into the national bomb silo. Lily was trying to erase her shyness against him…and it was slowly working, but she felt pretty much like nothing would ever happen. 

That aside, it was now a bright and sunny Wednesday, and Sonya, Sam and Lily were busy playing a lively game of scrabble.

"Kiolt is so a word!" screeched Sonya, pointing at her mumbled jumbled letters furiously.

"It's not!" Lily cried, adding, "Look in the dictionary! There is no such word as Kiolly!"

"I think you'll find the word is Kiolt," Sam said slowly as Lily let out a frustrated scream, "but yes, there is definitely no such word."

"Cheaters…" muttered Sonya, slowly taking her pieces off the board. Lily and Sam fell into giggles and soon Sonya had no choice but to join in.

"Kids…" Karen called awhile later, popping her head through the door. "Its lunchtime and as Lily is only here for another week, I feel that we should have a special one week left lunch!"

"Mum," said Sam patiently, "that has to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard."

Karen glared hugely, before letting out a snarl and slamming the door. All of them immediately collapsed back into giggles, and it took all their energy to stand back up again and leave the room.

"So, Lily," asked Jack, handing her the roast chicken, "What do you have to say about Australia?"

"Its great!" said Lily happily, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun!"

"Not even playing with swings?!" Exclaimed Kaitlyn with wide eyes.

"Even better then that."

"Much be pretty good to out-fun swings!" quipped Sam with a cheeky grin. Sonya nudged him disapprovingly, but she herself was finding it hard not to smile.

"Anything on the agenda for this afternoon?" Karen asked grinning.

"Well…" Sonya started, "I was hoping me and Lily could go into manly, she still hasn't seen the statues there!"

"Sounds fun!" Jack exclaimed, helping himself to more salad.

Lily looked down guiltily. She felt horrible, but James had already called yesterday to see if she wanted to go out with him. An opportunity to good to pass up.

"Are you up for it Lily?" Karen asked softly, as Lily lowered her head and studied her shoes.

"Um…I'm really sorry, Sonya, but I can't…" Lily trailed off as Sonya started to look devastated. Karen also looked a little shocked and Kaitlyn noticing her sister's face started to whimper.

"Why?" Sonya asked in a voice much lower then a whisper.

"Well, um, I meant to tell you, but yesterday James called and asked me if I wanted to go to Narrabeen with him. I didn't think you would mind…"

"Lily!" cried Sonya suddenly, tears welling up in her eyes; "we haven't gone out with just us since we went to the city ages ago! I miss hanging out with you Lily. You! Not James and Dustin and BJ and everyone else! You!"

"Sonya," Karen said quietly, making Lily flinch, "Lily has a right to hang out with other people then you."

Sonya stared around the table, then asked in a cold voice that made Lily flinch, "May I please be excused. I have a phone call to make.

"Who are you calling!"

"Dylan." Sonya answered in a hard, flat voice.

Karen looked shocked and Lily wondered what all the fuss was about. Jack also looked furious and Lily looked tensely to Sam, who she noticed was chewing his nails viciously and studying her shoes. Kaitlyn was still crying and little Ben looked thoroughly miserable.

"Sonya," Karen finally said sternly, "You know we don't like you hanging out with Dylan and that crowd…I thought we had discussed all this last…"

"I'll be friends with whoever I want," cut in Sonya stubbornly, "And as long as I have one head instead of two, I'll be making my own decisions. You can't prove that it way Dylan last time. In fact, he had nothing to do with it."

"Do you think we're stupid, young lady!" Jack suddenly roared before Lily could even start to consider what had happened 'last year'. "We found you at Dylan's with half your body redecorated with bruises and cuts. You didn't even notice you we're so far gone. I wasn't born yesterday Sonya; do you think I didn't realize that you were on something? Do you honestly believe that me and Karen didn't think you we're becoming a screw up?"  

Lily stared at her cousin horrified. She couldn't believe that her lovely cousin had been involved with something so sinister. It was obviously something that the family hated to discuss. Sam was white as a ghost, staring at his infuriated father who was breathing heavily and had a vein twitching in her right temple. Both Kaitlyn and Ben were bawling their eyes out, and Karen was torn between looking after them and telling Sonya off. Sonya herself had just stood up, a proud look filled with fury etched across her face. 

"I'm going to call Dylan now," she said in a calmly terrifying voice, "and you just try and stop me."

And then she was gone, leaving behind a devastated family, and one girl that wasn't quite sure what exactly had just happened.

*

"James," asked Dustin quietly, as they sat on his blue-carpeted floor, "What do you really feel about Lily."

James looked up in surprise from his luggage that he was finally sorting out. His mother's hysterics had eventually made him feel guilty enough to do something with his room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James answered, distracted.

"I just meant, why do you like Lily?"

James forehead furrowed as he considered the difficult question.

"I dunno…I guess she's very good looking."

"Right," said Dustin quietly, "I guess that's it then. You like her because of the way she looks."

"Yeah…But what's wrong with that, huh?" James asked with a slight biting tone as he realized his cousin's disapproval. 

"Don't you like anything about her personality? Sonya say's that Lily is a lovely person, but you seem to miss that altogether."

"Ohh…I get it, _Sonya _told you to tell me all this," James said sarcastically, "Silly me for not listening to _Sonya, _your little angel, your little baby-cakes…get a _life _Dustin. Sonya bloody well likes BJ, she's all but stuck bulletin signs around the world saying that she has no feelings for you! And don't you lecture me on liking people for their looks…Sonya isn't exactly a hag. Bet you can't see anything past those beautiful eyes…huh, Dustin? Can you?"

"Yes," said Dustin defiantly, "I can see more. I can see that she is loyal and honest and feisty. I don't care if she hates me, I don't mind if she never wants to be with me, because I can see more. Unlike you, James, I don't need a girl to practically worship me before I decide that she might just be fun to use. I like Sonya because of how she makes me feel, not what she feels for me."

"Oh give it a break, _saint _Dustin, and get over yourself for a least five seconds. I do _not _like girls because they throw themselves at me, do you think Lily is doing that? No! She's not writing me love letters or pining after me every three seconds…"

"No, but your girlfriend is." 

James went white at the mention of his girlfriend of three months. 

"Don't bring Natasha into this."

"Would you rather I left her out? She has sent you _that _many owls recently, and have you replied to a single one? _No. _And why not? Because you've been too busy following Lily around. What's going to happen when you get back to England and there is no Lily? But I guess that means nothing to you. To you, Lily is just a piece of meat. You're just going to use her aren't you?"

"I've got a date." Said James in a voice filled with suppressed fury, "And nothing you say is going to talk me out of it."

"Then go, and have fun with your little toy."

"I will."

And then he was gone.

*

Lily wandered aimlessly around the family room. Sonya had locked herself into her room, and refused to talk to anyone, even Sam, who was sitting on the couch with, tears in his eyes. Like most twins, Sonya and Sam held a special bond, and it was unusual for Sonya to shut Sam out of her life.

"You don't know what it was like last year," Sam said in a low voice, speaking for the first time. 

Lily walked over to the couch and sat next to him, reaching over to take his hand. 

"What was it like?" She asked quietly. 

Sam took a deep breath, and looked out the window. A lone seagull was flying past, the white against the blue sky creating a contrast of freedom. 

"Sonya would disappear all the time. We never really knew where she was, or who she was with. She had friends at school…bad ones, troublemakers. Dylan was like the ringleader. He had all these girls around him…not nice girls like Sonya, but total sluts, and it made me feel so…helpless - because I couldn't do anything to help. I would try to talk to Sonya, and she would brush me off, or act as if I was accusing her. 

"She started to act strange. Like, talk complete nonsense then just blank out for hours. We all knew she was on something but we didn't know what or who was giving it to her."

Lily was startled to feel something wet on her face, reaching a hand up she realized that she was crying. 

"Anyway," Sam continued, "one day I heard a rumor at school. There was going to be a massive party at Dylan's and Sonya was going. There was nothing Mum or Dad could do to stop her…if they got really bad she would always run away and live with even more screwed up people. So she went. But half way through the night I got worried. Not just normal worried, but I knew something was wrong. So I told Mum that I knew where Sonya was, and that I knew something was the matter. So me and Dad went to get her."

He trailed off and looked at the floor. Lily followed his gaze, although her eyes were blurry. She couldn't imagine Sonya as this wild child that was being described to her. She couldn't imagine it. It just didn't make sense.

"So we went to get her," Sam continued, "And when we reached the house there were kids everywhere. They were strewn across the ground, passed out and looking as if they were dead. I'll never forget the look on Dad's face. It was like complete devastation. He knew that something had happened. Anyway, we searched through the entire house, and then we went out the back. We finally found Sonya, with some guy trying to get into her pants. She was half gone and her body looked as if someone had been scratching decorations into her skin. It made me feel sick, Lily, to see how like that. I could imagine myself lying where she was, alone and helpless. 

"Anyway, Dad lifted her up and took her home, but half way she started to breathe heavily and strangely. We took her to the hospital and then the truth came out. She had taken something…some new drug that Kids everywhere were getting into. Lily, she almost died."

Lily couldn't take it anymore, reaching her arms out she pulled Sam into a bone-breaking hug. And they cried together.

*

Sonya finally emerged from her room, and for Lily, it took awhile to realize that it was Sonya, not a stranger. She was dressed completely in black, with cuffs around her neck and a skirt that left nothing to the imagination. 

Pushing past Lily, she ignored anything and everything, even when Lily followed her up the flight of stairs that led to the exit.

A black car swerved up and Sonya got into it. Just before it took off she leaned out of the window and said in a hollow voice.

"Have fun with James."

And she left.


	8. The Trouble with Paradise

Unforeseen  
  
Rating: PG-13 for adult references, swearing and drug use.  
  
Summary: Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was almost impossibly late. I am so sorry guys, but I've just had too much on my plate recently to even consider writing. Exams, assessments and sickness have pretty much ruled my life for the last month or so. Anyway, I've got a new beta and its holidays! So expect chapters more frequently. Thanks for your lovely reviews guys.in this chapter I'm dropping a bombshell. Thanks a million to my new beta Beulah.Come on guys; give her a round of applause!  
  
*  
  
Sonya grimaced as she sat on the dusty couch. She had almost been at the wild party for forty minutes, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to relax.  
  
"Its all Lily's fault," she muttered under her breath. "I gave up everything for that girl.I gave her BJ, Dustin.I gave up time with my bloody friends to try to get her out of her shell." Sonya paused to take a swig of the beer that she was clutching. "And how does the bitch repay me?" She continued, "With nothing!"  
  
Anyone who might have took the time to look at the beautiful, exotic girl, sitting so violently on the tattered furniture, might have noticed that a single tear was working its way down her heavily rouged cheek. She wasn't angry. She was devastated.  
  
Sonya felt as if she had been cheated. She liked Lily. She was a nice girl, and a fabulous cousin. At least, she had been before she became so heartless.so cold. She took everything from Sonya, leaving her with nothing but her own despair. And this party.  
  
"Hey Sonya." a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hi there Dylan," she replied half-heartedly.  
  
"What's that you're drinking?"  
  
"Just a beer."  
  
Dylan looked at her incredulously, before rolling his eyes and reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Don't you want something stronger? That isn't exactly going to help you forget what a bitch life is."  
  
Sonya watched, both horrified and fascinated, as he withdrew from the depths of his pocket, two small white pills.  
  
Somewhere inside of her, where her goodness still remained, knew that she shouldn't take one. But the new side of her, the forgotten sinner that lurker deep inside, craved the nothingness that only drugs could provide.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And she took one.  
  
*  
  
Lily paced around the driveway, waiting for James.  
  
Stress, pain and muddled hatred filtered through her brain. She felt horrendously guilty as well. This family had done so much for her, granting her an escape, providing her with courage.  
  
Hell, she owed this entire amazing world to Sonya.  
  
But how did she repay her lifesaver? By causing more pain and hatred in this picture perfect family. She was the bloody trouble! Not Sonya!  
  
Why did I have to stick by James.Lily thought sadly, when Sonya has given me everything I've ever wanted?  
  
"Hold on!" Lily suddenly gasped. "I've got it! When James gets here I'll tell him the whole situation.I'm sure he'll want to help Sonya! I'll just ask him to drive to this ridiculous party and pick her up.it's so simple!"  
  
Lily grinned with all her might, and sunk down to sit on the heated asphalt. Why hadn't she thought of this before? James would surely go out of his way to help her.after all, he really did like her. He told her just the other day.  
  
Everything will be alright.  
  
"Hey there beautiful!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the taxi that had just pulled up next to the curb.  
  
"James!" Lily cried, jumping up and rushing over to him as he stepped out of the cab.  
  
"Don't you look something?" he grinned, trying to kiss her.  
  
Lily pushed him away and looked him straight in the eyes, with as much seriousness as she could muster.  
  
"There's no time for this!" She exclaimed. "We have a real situation!"  
  
James smiled sweetly and tried to help her into the cab.  
  
"Can we talk about it over dinner?"  
  
"No!" Lily exclaimed, pushing his hands away. "We need to talk about it now! Sonya's in big trouble!"  
  
"What?" James asked, "how? I just saw her yesterday and she was fine!"  
  
Lily shook her head frantically, "Not anymore! She's really gone off the track.James, she has a bad history of." Lily paused, trying hard not to reveal Sonya's dreadful secret.  
  
"What?" James asked, obviously irritated by Lily's hysterics.  
  
Lily wringed her hands, and pushed James into the cab.  
  
"There's no time for this.I'll explain on the way!" Lily turned to the cabbie, "Can you please take us to Mona Vale road?"  
  
"Certainly, miss," he replied, and started to drive.  
  
"Wait just one minute!" James exclaimed, "I was going to take us to dinner in Dee why!"  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Lily exploded. "Sonya is at a party somewhere.I heard her say Mona Vale to someone on the phone.James, she could be abusing herself, and it's all because of ME! We need to get there NOW before she does something stupid! Are you going to take me or not!"  
  
"Sonya is a big girl!" James yelled, causing Lily to flinch and the Taxi driver to turn suddenly around. "I'm sure she can bloody look after herself!"  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the taxi driver butted in, "is this young man bothering you?"  
  
"Its fine." Lily said uncertainly, and then turned back to James. "I don't understand! Why won't you just help me?"  
  
"Because you are being so bloody naïve! So what if Sonya's at a party.I go to parties all the time! So what if she's in trouble! It doesn't involve you! Will you just grow up? I mean, I just wanted to take you out.I don't need all this shit."  
  
Lily stared at James, aghast. She couldn't believe this was the same boy that she had spent her holidays with.she couldn't believe this boy was the same James Potter that she had been smitten with for the last few years. This boy wasn't sent to her from her dreams.he was introduced to her in a nightmare.  
  
That's all he ever was.a nasty voice echoed somewhere in her head, A dream that you tried to make real.  
  
Lily suddenly realized everything her cousin had tried to tell her.a memory flashed through her head.  
  
"Well," Sonya began hesitantly, "don't you think this is all happening a bit quickly? James was horrible to you before yesterday, and you're willing to just forgive him? Just like that?"  
  
She was right. James didn't like her for her.he liked her for her fakeness. And that was wrong.  
  
"Are you saying," Lily asked politely, tears welling in her eyes, "that you won't help me to find Sonya?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," James snarled, turning abruptly to look out of the window.  
  
Lily felt utterly helpless as a tear dripped down her cheek.but the helplessness soon gave way to a new person.someone that she never knew existed. Someone who was brave.  
  
"Please stop the cab," she asked the driver in a calm, collected voice.  
  
"Are you sure, miss?" he asked dubiously, staring at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Definite," she answered, before hesitating and adding, "actually, is there any possible way you could signal a different cab?"  
  
"Sure," the driver nodded, picking up his radio.  
  
"Lily!" James cried, "You can't be serious! It's pitch black out there.if you think I'm going to leave you alone in that."  
  
"Of course I think you're going to leave me alone," Lily answered crisply, "after all, you were willing to do it to Sonya."  
  
"Excuse me, but there is going to be another taxi coming along in two minutes.you're lucky there was another guy in this area."  
  
Lily smiled at the driver, "Thanks ever so much.I'm sure James here can handle the bill."  
  
"I'm certain he can." the driver replied with a nasty grin. "Now.lets see here.I think I'll make the price for all the time wasted sitting here 25 bucks."  
  
"One more thing, James," Lily added, as she jumped out of the cab. "Here's a clue for you. I'm sure this situation will bring out the lioness in me. Bye now."  
  
And she ran over to the new taxi that had just pulled into the curb.  
  
This was a new Lily, and she had a cousin to save.  
  
*  
  
Sonya felt as if she was spiraling into a dark deep hole, chasing something she hardly knew existed. She could vaguely feel someone tugging on her arm.pulling her out of the nothingness.  
  
But she wasn't ready to go home.  
  
*  
  
Lily felt as if nothing was going her way.here she was, all alone in the darkness of an Australian winter night, and she had no idea where she was going.  
  
The only clue she had was that she had heard Sonya talking to a friend about a "Rave on Mona Vale road!" Of course, Mona Vale road was very, very long, and thus far there had been no signs of a party anywhere.  
  
No music, no yelling and most importantly, no Sonya.  
  
Sighing slightly and shuffling her feet, Lily strained her eyes to hear even the slightest sounds of a rave. Nope.there was nothing.  
  
She felt so pathetic, walking along that dark street.so alone. Lily knew it was all her fault that Sonya was in this mess, and the worst of it was, that all this was for James, that loser that she had once had the indecency to like.  
  
She felt so stupid, just so totally naïve. How could have she believed that he actually liked her for her?  
  
Leaning against a large tree, Lily started to swipe at her make-up. She didn't want to be this person anymore.better to be a bookish prude and still keep morals, rather than a stuck up girl who only thought of herself.  
  
It was hopeless.  
  
Or was it? Soft music seemed to be coming from somewhere down the road. Lily lifted her head further and she was certain she could make out the lyrics of a rock band.  
  
Smiling, Lily started to run down the road. Each step she took the music became louder and louder, before she finally came face to face with a falling down house, filled with noise and color.  
  
She was about to knock, when three teenagers came tumbling out of the door, each one obviously drunk.  
  
"Excuse, me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Whadda ya want?" answered one of the more wild looking boys.  
  
"Hush, Steve," reprimanded the only girl in the group. She was obviously less drunk than the others. "Joining the party?" She added, smiling at Lily.  
  
"But I'm not invited?" Lily said uncertainly, causing all three to laugh wildly.  
  
"As if!" said the second boy, "nobody cares about that sort of thing these days.it's the seventies!"  
  
"Go on in." the girl added, "its pretty awesome in there."  
  
Lily nodded uncertainly and carefully pushed open the door. Almost immediately the loudest mix of partying, people and music that she had ever heard hit her. Blocking her ears, she waved goodbye to the three teenagers and stepped further into the fray.  
  
The room was so smoky that Lily could hardly believe she was able to breathe. Ratty couches were all around, filled with kids making out, and others hosting drinking contests. A large space was cleared, and hard rock was blasting, as teens jumped together in what could only be called dancing.  
  
But Lily barely focused on all this. She only had one goal, and that was to find her cousin.  
  
"Um.I beg your pardon?" Lily tapped a tall boy on his back.  
  
"Hi there, gorgeous," he answered drunkenly, swaying towards her.  
  
"Never mind," Lily said hesitantly, backing off, and wrinkling her nose. Was there anyone in this damned party who was remotely sober?  
  
Stepping over someone that seemed to be asleep, Lily edged around the room. Almost immediately her eyes fell upon a girl in the corner, who looked a little like Lily felt, unsure and totally sober  
  
"Hi." Lily said cautiously, sitting down next to her.  
  
"NO!" The girl suddenly yelled, "I already told you I don't want ANY!"  
  
"Ummm?"  
  
"Shit!" the girl cried, looking at Lily and realizing her mistake, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. People keep offering me party drugs, and no matter how many times I tell them no, they keep bloody asking.  
  
"Sorry about that," Lily replied, "Its just you look like the only sane person here."  
  
The girl cracked a smile and offered her hand, "My name is Alex. Have you been to one of these parties before? I don't really recognize you?"  
  
"I'm Lily, and no, I've never been to a party.um, one of these parties before. The only reason I'm here now is to pick up my cousin Sonya.do you know her?"  
  
Alex looked thoughtful and vaguely sad for a moment, before answering, "Yeah, I know her. Didn't expect her to be here though. I thought she turned her life around.guess not."  
  
"She did!" Lily cried. "Its my fault she's here tonight! Please," she added, "if you've seen her, can you please tell me where she went?"  
  
"Sure thing. I saw her go that way," she pointed to the back door, "around an hour ago. If you ask me, she didn't look to hot."  
  
Lily jumped up nervously, and yelled thanks at Alex before pelting over to the door and ripping it open. The backyard was just as trashed as the rest of the house. Empty beer bottles were lying everywhere, and dark shadows moved about the garden ominously.  
  
Lily sprinted about the garden, looking at everyone, but not focusing until she saw a little ball, curled up next to the washing line, wearing the same leather that Sonya had left the house in.  
  
"Sonya!"  
  
Rushing over Lily tugged the bundle so Sonya's face appeared, staring blankly at a spot in front of her.  
  
"Frent." Sonya murmured, before curling back into her ball and muttering, "No. No. No."  
  
Lily felt a tear drip down her face, as she watched her cousin. She was so pathetic, nothing like the vigorous girl that had taught Lily to love life.  
  
"Com'on," she said, hoisting Sonya up and half dragging her towards the house, "we're going home."  
  
"No.Home, shome.I stay.no go." Sonya muttered, half-heartedly tugging at Lily's arm. "I want."  
  
Lily sighed heavily and pretty much shoved Sonya through the back door into the wild party. Spying Alex on the couch, Lily dragged Sonya as quickly as possible over to the only reliable girl in the room.  
  
"Alex!" she cried when she was almost there, "can you give me a hand?"  
  
Alex looked up and gasped when she caught sight of Sonya.  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed, rushing over and helping Sonya to lie down on the couch. "What have the stupid idiots given her?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily answered, biting her lip, "but what ever it is," she continued, "It's bad.I mean.look at her!"  
  
"I know." Alex answered seriously. "Look, is there anyone you could call? I think she's really sick."  
  
And she was right. In the space of a few minutes, Sonya had gone from dazed to almost unconscious, and her face looked a mixture of sickness and complete madness. It was obvious to anyone in his or her right minds that Sonya needed a doctor.  
  
Especially after she passed out on the couch and refused to wake up.  
  
*  
  
"Bring Bring.  
  
Bring Bring.  
  
Bring Bring."  
  
"Hello?" Sam answered, regaining his breath after his quick dash to the phone.  
  
"Sam!" came Lily's started voice, barely recognizable above the racquet in the background.  
  
"Lily!" Sam exclaimed, sinking into a chair in relief. "Are you alright? Have you found her?"  
  
This was the question that had been replaying in his head, minute after minute since his cousin had left, presumably to find Sonya. Dustin had also been calling frantically, desperate to check that his friends were all ok, especially Sonya.  
  
"Yes." Lily answered finally, "I've found her."  
  
"Thank God!" Sam cried, leaping up, "wait'll I tell Mum.and Dustin - he's been calling like a madman you know!"  
  
"Sam, don't get carried away.I."  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked, his heart sinking, "Is she alright?"  
  
"No," Lily answered flatly. "She's taken something. Don't ask me what. All I know is she is not in any state to come home.Sam, I think its serious. I've called the paramedics."  
  
"No!" Sam gasped, clutching onto the armchair. "Shit, Lily, I better tell Dad."  
  
"You can't. This is my fault and in no way is Sonya going to get busted for this."  
  
"But Lily-"  
  
"This is our problem, Sam, I just need you to do one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call BJ and Dustin. I need help getting her out of here. Something tells me that the person who gave her these drugs isn't going to want her to leave."  
  
"What else can I do?"  
  
"Stay put, don't act suspicious. Tell your parents that Sonya called. Tell them that she's fine and that she's not hanging out with her 'old' crowd. Say she's staying at Michelle's or something."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Sam. This is about Sonya now."  
  
Thanks a Million to all my BRILLIANT reviewers.the next chapter will be  
soon, I promise. And I can keep that promise 'cos I'm on Holidays!  
  
Toodles! 


End file.
